Countdown
by animemichy
Summary: The story of Shoichi and Byakuran before the 12 days before Shoichi transfers to Melone Base.
1. Chapter 1 Promotion

**This is the edited version of Count Chapter 1. Hope you enjoy reading. Please READ AND REVIEW. I do not own KHR if I did there would be lemon XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Countdown<strong>

~ Promotion ~

12 Days before Shoichi transfer to Melone Base.

"Shou-chan!" Byakuran shouted. As he lunged at the bed of Shoichi. "Neh! Shou-chan wake up!"

Shoichi, woken up by Byakuran's nagging sat up and look at Byakuran who was now sitting comfortably on his bed and was smiling the I-want-to-tell-you-something smile. Shoichi noticed the smile and ask. "What do you want Byakuran-san?" He snarled as he was completely annoyed being woken up early Sunday morning. "Work doesn't start until 9 and its only 6 am." Byakuran just smiled and suddenly kiss Shoichi on the lips. Shoichi was startled by the sudden kiss and blush instantly and when Byakuran saw the blush. He chuckled saying it. "Shou-chan is super cute when his blushing." Shoichi was about to protest when he realized that arguing with Byakuran was hopeless. So he just sigh deeply and got to the point.

"You know Byakuran-san... waking me up... and then you smile and suddenly kiss me is a sign that you want to tell me something." _(AN: Which is true since Shoichi was speaking base on experience. XD) _Shoichi leaned closer to Byakuran that their face was only a few inches away. "So what is it?" Byakuran smirk. "Mou... Shou-chan is Shou-chan... always want to get to the point." He kiss Shoichi on the lips again and whispered to his ear. "You see Shou-chan... I'm promoting you." Byakuran kiss Shoichi on the cheeks."I will tell you the details later when you come to my office to report the progress of Melone Base." Byakuran then jumped of Shoichi's bed like a kid, leaving a shocked and worried Irie Shoichi.

Now the reason why Shoichi was shocked and worried is because Byakuran is not a person that actually gives something without taking anything in return. In short he gives and takes. So a promotion from Byakuran only means that he wants something from Shoichi.

Shoichi then thought that Byakuran might already know that he will betray him because he has been planning to send the past Vongola Famiglia to the future to stop Byakuran taking over the world, but then realizing that he was still alive and not dead. He shrugged it off.

What Shoichi doesn't know is that Byakuran had already known his betrayal the day his Shou-chan awakened his power to contact his other self's in other parallel words. Yet, Byakuran kept Shoichi alive and more to Shoichi he does not know that Byakuran had fallen deeply in love with his Shou-chan.

_( AN: I just wanted all of you to know what is going on. In Byakuran's head. So let's read the story in his POV.)_

**Byakuran's POV**

"It's really boring if Shou-chan isn't around." I smirked as I thought about it. I walk to my cabinet where I usually keep my stack of marshmallows which I installed a security code. Shou-chan sometimes yell at me saying I eat too much sweets, then when I don't listen to him, he confiscates my favorite marshmallows and burn them which I don't want. I took 5 packs of my favorite marshmallows (extra sweet) to eat until Shou-chan comes to report as usual. I sat at my comfy office chair. As I ate I keep thinking ways to annoy Shou-chan this day, yesterday I force Shou-chan to eat my favorite marshmallow. Shou-chan was so cute when he was trying to eat it. His green eyes were in tears since Shou-chan doesn't like sweets. Now... let me see maybe I should already fuck Shou-chan but I think Shou-chan still isn't ready and he might get angry and punish. I don't want the punishment Shou-chan gave me last time.

_(AN: All Byakuran do to Shoichi was kiss and lick above the hips. Byakuran tried one time to fuck Shoichi completely but he failed and more to that Byakuran was forbidden by Shoichi to see him for 1 month. But it got reduce to 2 weeks since Byakuran won't sign any papers or go to any meeting if he couldn't see his Shou-chan XD . He would just stay in his bed and whine like a child saying "I want to see Shou-chan!")_

I was already planning to transfer Shou-chan to Melone Base. I don't want Shou-chan to transfer; it's just that I have to. Ever since my sweet Shou-chan awakened my power. A me on another parallel world told me that Shou-chan would betray me but it was not his fault. It was the Vongola's fault. They took my Shou-chan away from me. How dare them; they don't even know the reason I'm creating the perfect world. For me to become the strongest I have to destroy everything and everyone who stands in my way. I have to become strong, so I can protect Shou-chan. So no one would _dare harm him_.

"Mou... Shou-chan is late." It was already 1:30 when I look at the clock and Shou-chan was supposed to be hear 30 minutes ago. I don't usually forgive my subordinates when they are late but if its Shou-chan there is always an exception. I was about to finish the last pack of marshmallow when my Shou-chan came in with a little stain of blood in his collar. "Byakuran-san" My sweet Shou-chan called me and I noticed a small cut on his lips. Instantly I know the one responsible for my Shou-chan injuries were those people who were jealous of him. I know many of my subordinates think that Shou-chan is not worthy being with me, that Shou-chan is not worthy of my feelings. How wrong they were. I really wanted to kill them for insulting my sweet Shou-chan but it might burden me so I will let them _live for now_. Though I always remind Shou-chan to tell me if someone is troubling him (a.k.a. hurting him) but he always just smile at me and say. "No one is troubling me Byakuran-san." But his clothes that he tries to hide the evidence say something else. The main reason why I chose the color white to be the color of the uniform is because no matter how much Shou-chan cleans the blood, there would be some left and that's enough for me to know that someone has _dared to harm_ my sweet Shou-chan _again. _He entered my room like nothing happened to him and reported as usual the progress of Melone Base in Japan. After the report, he looks at me with worried eyes and said. "Byakuran-san... can you now tell me the details of my promotion." He looks at me with fear, he tries to hide it but his green eyes tell me everything. _Shou-chan is afraid of me. _I know that ever since his memory came back to him. I stood up and headed to the couch where I usually sleep in the afternoon and signaled Shou-chan to come sit beside me but instead he sat at the other end of the couch. Which I pouted, so I laid down using Shou-chan lap as a pillow and I saw Shou-chan sigh deeply. I really like Shou-chan sighing face since it's a mark the he forgot his fear of me temporarily. I turned facing Shou-chan stomach, smelling the scent he gives.

"I'm promoting Shou-chan second in command. You are now Irie Shoichi second-in-command of the Millefiore White Spell" I took his hand that was resting on the arm of the couch and kiss it. "When Melone Base is finish you will transfer there and you will directly control it." Shou-chan face was funny, he look at me with wide eyes. "... but... Byakuran-san.. you know that they no.. all of them don't like me... and more to that I don't have the power to control Melone Base" _(AN: Byakuran and Shoichi are the only ones who know that Melone Base is not only a base but also a weapon. Shoichi's weapon exactly. XD)_ I sat up and look at Shou-chan green eyes. I hug Shou-chan gripping him on his waist. I rested my head on his shoulder. "Shou-chan can control the Melone Base. Since it's my gift for Shou-chan and also you are the only one capable controlling Melone Base since you know like the back of your hand the complexity of the base." I stood up and face Shou-chan whose face is still shocked and I can't help but chuckle and I took a small box that contains the fake sun mare ring in my pocket and slid it in the ring finger. I kissed Shou-chan in the lips and waited for Shou-chan reply.

Shou-chan look at the mare ring that he thinks is real and sigh. "Are you sure Byakuran-san? This kind of position. Don't you think Gamma is better for this position?" Shou-chan is really thickheaded sometimes. "It's my gift for Shou-chan." I said.

"... Byakuran-san my birthday has already past."

"I can give Shou-chan a gift any day."

"Do you want me gone? Byakuran-san?" My mind went wild when Shou-chan said those words. I swear I wanted to massacre the Vongola at that moment. I don't want Shou-chan to be away from me.

"Well... Spanner is in Melone Base. I won't be alone." Shou-chan looks at me smiling. "Thank you Byakuran-san." He kiss on the lips and left.

Shou-chan. My sweet Shou-chan is now preparing to leave me. I then remembered Shou-chan injuries and went to my table were my computer is. Shou-chan doesn't know that I installed spying cameras on all of Shou-chan workplace and the passage he usually takes. There I found the recorded video where 5 white spell subordinates were injuring my sweet Shou-chan. They were Kikyo's subordinates. Kikyo wouldn't mind if I killed 5 of his subordinates. With a swift of my finger all 5 of Kikyo's subordinate's neck were crushed and blood spread everywhere and that was even a merciful death to me. I phoned the Cervello to clean the mess immediately before Shou-chan use the passage. Night came and I decided to sleep in Shou-chan bed. I whined and whined until Shou-chan gave up and let me sleep beside him. I was facing Shou-chan who was already asleep; he really is a fast sleeper. Shou-chan is more cute when he doesn't have his glasses on. I grab Shou-chan by the waist gently and hugged him tightly. I closed my eyes with one thought that keeps repeating in my head. "Shou-chan is now preparing to leave me."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading! Please REVIEW. A review is what makes a writer keep writing. So please!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 The Beginning of Byakuran

**This is the edited version of Count Chapter 2. Hope you enjoy reading. Please READ AND REVIEW. I do not own KHR if I did there would be lemon XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Countdown<strong>

~ The Beginning of Byakuran ~

11 days before Shoichi transfers to Melone Base.

**Shoichi's POV**

I hid the sun mare ring promising Byakuran-san that I would only wear it if I really need its power or to control Melone Base. Anyway I don't want to add another reason for the others to hate me more or rumors to start like last time. I look at the clock it was already 12 in the afternoon, everyone is now having their lunch, while I'm stuck here still signing the stupid papers my sadistic/psychopath boss doesn't want to sign. Even before Byakuran-san promoted me to become his second-in-command of the Millefiore's White Spell. My current position right now is of that like a second-in-command. My stomach is already grumbling, so I decided just to get my lunch in the cafeteria and eat my lunch here in the office again. When I got to the cafeteria, as usual the tables are full and the line is long. Today they are serving curry and as for dessert cupcakes with marshmallows on top. Since the line was long I got my lunch tray about 12:25 in the afternoon and I was about to exit the cafeteria when a familiar voice called me.

"Shou-chan~" Byakuran-san entered the cafeteria smiling the there-you-are-Shou-chan smile. All of them seeing that it was their beloved boss that had entered; they all stood up and bowed their heads as I stood frozen in my spot and my thoughts saying. "B-Byakuran-san is h-here in t-the cafeteria. This can't be g-good. What did I do w-wrong?" Byakuran-san came to me his smile getting wider.

_**(AN: Byakuran-san doesn't come to the cafeteria, this is actually the first time visiting it and if you're wondering what he eats. Knowing Byakuran-san, you might already know the answer.)**_

"Everyone please resume on what you were doing." He said to his subordinates with his smile still on. Then he looks at me. "Shou-chan~" He called me with a whimsical tone.

"What are you doing here Byakuran-san?" I said.

"I wanted to see Shou-chan." He says as he touched my cheek.

"You could have just waited for me to come to your office as usual." I started to walk toward the exit of the cafeteria since I'm already hearing the others whispering things like. "What is Byakuran-sama doing here?" and "Its Shoichi again. I swear he only made that position because of Byakuran-sama feelings for him." and also "Did you know that his using Byakuran-sama feelings to gain rank again. What a slut." Of course all of those are not true. I gained rank because of my talent and skills. Byakuran-san feelings for me have nothing to do with it. I exited the cafeteria almost running. I stop midway to catch my breath and to check if my lunch was still there even though what they were saying was not true it's still affected me. Tears were already dropping in my eyes. I was going to wipe them when-

"Shou-chan don't cry." Byakuran-san said. I didn't notice that he had followed me. "If Shou-chan wants, I can _dispose them_." He came near me and touched my cheeks while he wiped the tears that fell using his two thumbs. "Byakuran-san, what do you mean by dispose them?" I ask since I didn't get the idea. He stops smiling at look at me with intense violet eyes his smile completely gone. "Shou-chan. What I meant was. _Do you want me to kill all those people who insulted you just now?_" He smiled his murderous smile.

"..."

"Shou-chan?"

"...no.."

"You don't want me too."

"No, Byakuran-san I don't want you to kill them." I smiled forcefully. "Besides you need them Byakuran-san for your plans and they were just jealous." Byakuran-san chuckled a bit. He leaned closer to me and kissed me on the lips. "If Shou-chan says so. Now smile Shou-chan. You look cute when you're crying but you look cuter when you smile." I also smiled and chuckled. "Well... see you later Byakuran-san" I said. "Eh!.. Shou-chan where are you going?" He held my wrist. "I'm going to my office to eat." Holding up the lunch tray that is still in my hand. Byakuran-san smirk and his left hand suddenly grab my lunch tray and his right hand lifted me up and put me on his right shoulder like he was carrying a baggage. I struggled miserably and of course failed. I pouted, knowing I couldn't eat my lunch in peace now that Byakuran-san has entered the scene. He brought me to his office on the top floor of the Millefiore Headquarters.

**Byakuran-san Office.**

Byakuran-san let go of me and put my lunch at the middle of his desk as he sat in his office chair. I stood there in front of his desk, which by the way is very messy and I saw his trashcan already full of wrappers of different kinds of marshmallows. I swear if he only did not put a security code where he keeps his stack of marshmallows. I will burn them all. He eats too much sweets I always wonder why he has no cavities and his teeth are always white. What kind of toothpaste is he using? My stomach grumbled, reminding me that I'm still hungry. "Byakuran-san." I called him as he look at me with playful violet eyes. "C-Can you please let me eat."

"Of course Shou-chan." he signaled me to come to him. Which I did. I was facing Byakuran-san who was smiling at me. I turned my eyes to the lunch tray that was in the middle of his desk. I was going to grab it when I felt Byakuran-san hands grab me by the waist. He was still sitting on his chair and he look at me, smiling the playful smile.

"What are you doing Shou-chan?"

"I'm going to get my lunch, Byakuran-san."

"Why?"

"...because I'm going to eat at my office."

"That won't do Shou-chan. You will eat here. That's the reason why I carried you here." He smiled.

He separated his legs and signaled me to sit between it. I gulped, while shaking my head in disapproval. He chuckled noticing my reaction and said. "Mou... Shou-chan I thought you want to eat." He them smiled the Shou-chan-you-know-you-can't-deny-me smile. I sigh and cursed myself. I know Byakuran-san so much that I can actually tell the different kinds of smile he smiles. Like now. So I sat between his legs, his hands still around my waist. I was about to start eating when I felt Byakuran-san tightened his hold around my waist. "Byakuran-san, please let me eat." I begged him. He rested his head on my right shoulder and said. "I just want to hug Shou-chan. Don't worry I won't do anything that will hurt my sweet Shou-chan." I blush when I heard those words come out from Byakuran-san mouth but the same time I also felt guilty. Knowing that it's almost time that I would betray him but I have to, in order to save the world from his madness. I ate while Byakuran-san was hugging me from the back. I felt Byakuran-san beating heart, reminding me that he was human and not a monster. He was human but his thoughts and ideas are of a monster. If only... if only I didn't travel to the future and met him. His powers would have not awakened. I made Byakuran-san a monster so I have the obligation to stop him whatever it takes but I fell for him. I fell in love with the monster I have created. Sometimes I even wonder why he treats me so kindly when he treats others so cruelly. Tears were dropping in my eyes again. Byakuran-san noticed it. "Shou-chan... why are you crying again?" I was startled and quickly wipe the tears. "It's nothing Byakuran-san. Something just got caught in my eye." He pouted, completely knowing that it was a lie. I finished eating my lunch. "Byakuran-san, I better get goi... wah!" He suddenly lifted me up and carried me to the couch where he put me put me down. I was lying on the couch and Byakuran-san was on top of me hugging my waist again. "Byakuran-san, what are you doing I have to get back to work."

He looks at me and said. "But I'm sleepy!"

"Then sleep! What do you need me for?" I asked.

"Hmmm... because Shou-chan waist and lap are good pillows." He smiled. While he buried his face on my stomach.

"What!" I shouted. "Ah... sometimes you really annoy me." I look at the clock. It was already one o'clock, meaning it's time for Byakuran-san nap time. I sigh heavily it's no use arguing with Byakuran-san, especially when it's his nap time. After a few seconds, I could feel Byakuran-san breathing became slower. He was already asleep, I wanted to wake him up but waking Byakuran-san up would be a very bad idea. So I laid there while caressing Byakuran-san white hair. I closed my eyes and my mind drifted off on the day Byakuran-san created the Millefiore Famiglia and the _accident._

_**(AN: So let's go back to the past for a while, to the day Byakuran-san created the Millefiore Famiglia. And what is this accident that Shoichi's says. So to sum it up. The Cervello had already given Byakuran-san the Mare Rings and he had already offered Princess Uni to merge their Famiglia. To create the Millefiore Famiglia. The setting will be the day that Byakuran-san and Princess Uni will meet to finally merge their famiglia. One more thing the flashback will be in my POV.)**_

**The Beginning of Byakuran.**

Shoichi was waiting for Byakuran-san to return. This was the day that Byakuran-san and Princess Uni would meet to discuss the merging of their famiglia. They had planned to meet in a hotel, so Byakuran-san had rented a meeting room and a penthouse. Byakuran-san and Princess Uni were now in the meeting for thirty minutes now. Shoichi was in the penthouse waiting for Byakuran to return, he sat on the gigantic bed near the balcony of the penthouse he looks at the clock it was already two o'clock he was getting bored so he decided to see the whole view of the city, so he went to the balcony that has the view of the entire city. He wondered why Byakuran had rented this even thought they were just here to meet Princess Uni and go back to the Gesso Mansion. Rich people have so much money to spend. Shoichi sigh as he watches birds fly to the sky. The Millefiore's Headquarters was still in working progress in would not be operational until next month. Shoichi knew that with Byakuran's power, Princess Uni would accept the offer to let her famiglia survive. The door opened and a smirking Byakuran came in, meaning he had accomplished what he came for. He sees Shoichi at the balcony. Byakuran silently walks toward him and hugs him from behind startling Shoichi.

"Byakuran-san! Don't scare me like that."

Byakuran kiss Shoichi's lips. "Does Shou-chan like the view?"

"Hmm.. yeah... It's beautiful." He smiled. "So Byakuran will your famiglia and Princess Uni famiglia merge? Did she agree?"

He was still hugging him when he pulled Shoichi so that they would face each other and Byakuran gave Shoichi another kiss on the lips. "Of course Princess Uni agreed Shou-chan. She would do everything to protect her famiglia since it's almost like her family after all." Byakuran rested his head on Shoichi's shoulder still hugging Shoichi. "What should we do Shou-chan? We still have 3 hours left before we go home." Shoichi shut his eyes taking a breath of fresh air and said. "I don't know Byakuran-san. I thought you and Princess Uni's meeting would at least take 2 hours, not an hour." Byakuran smirk and whispered into Shochi's ear. "Neh... Shou-chan, should _we do it?_"

"What!" Shoichi shouted completely knowing what Byakuran meant. His face turned red. "B-B-Byakuran-san... It's.. I'm sorry.. I can't yet.."

Byakuran laughed when he saw Shoichi's reaction. He tightened his hug and said. "Mou! Shou-chan really is a virgin. Look at you, you are soooo cute! I just want to eat you."

Shoichi who was still red got redder so he covered his face with his hands saying. "So what if I'm a virgin!" He shouted. A thought then came into his head, a thought that he really wants to ask Byakuran. He looks at Byakuran with determined green eyes and asks Byakuran straightly. "Byakuran-san are you still a virgin?" Byakuran tensed when he heard those words; quickly he broke the hug and went inside the penthouse. "Byakuran-san!" Shoichi shouted he knew Byakuran was completely avoiding the question. He ran and stop Byakuran head on, his face showing annoyance. "Byakuran-san answer me! Did you already do it with some girl?"

"Now... now... Shou-chan that wasn't your question at all." Byakuran said calmly.

"Byakuran-san, it is still the same question but different words." Shoichi looks at Byakuran with angry green eyes. "Now answer me! Did you or did you not do it already with some girl!"

Byakuran gulped. He knew if he told Shoichi the truth, there would be a punishment but if he told Shoichi a lie there still would be a punishment. So he decided to tell the truth. He sigh deeply looking into Shoichi's green angry eyes and said. "I... might... kinda..."

"What!" Shoichi yelled with anger. "Kinda! kinda!... Byakuran-san of all the people I have met, you by far are the worst! You are a complete bastard! I can't believe myself. Why did I actually fell for you!.. ugh... I'm leaving!" Shoichi walk angrily to the door and opened it. He glared at Byakuran and said. "...and don't you dare follow me!" He slammed the door. Now if someone insulted Byakuran that much, he would have already killed him but it was Shoichi who had insulted him. So Byakuran just let it slip, since it was his Shou-chan and his Shou-chan was always special. After a few minutes, Byakuran sigh deeply thinking what kind of punishment his Shou-chan would give him, it might be just like last time. Where Shoichi told Byakuran, that he could not come near him for a week. How Byakuran sulked that time that he could not come near his sweet Shou-chan, that he could not hug him. Byakuran went to the balcony only in time to see an angry Shoichi leaving the hotel premises and enter a large park that was beside the hotel. He also noticed 5 men followed Shoichi into the park. In a split second Byakuran grabbed his jacket and was out of the penthouse.

Shoichi fuming with anger walk and walk not noticing his surroundings. He thought to himself. "Damn you Byakuran-san... I know with Byakuran-san looks and body many girls would want him and at some point _that_ might happen. I already convinced myself that there was a possibility but... but... when I heard it coming from his mouth. I... I... ugh.. damn.. damn.. damn.. why did I fell in love with a sadist/psychopath person? I even thought... that I... I would be... his... Stop. Irie Shoichi lets not go there. Yea-" Thud. Shoichi crash into a big tree and fell down flat. "Ouch.." Shoichi said. He then looks at the big tree that he had crash and he then looks around him. He was surrounded with trees. "Where I'm I?" He ask himself. Shoichi stood up, removing the dirt on his clothes; he looks around one more time. "Damn. I must have gone deep inside the park." He was about to walk again when a hand appeared and covered his mouth. "Scream and I will kill you Irie Shoichi." The mysterious man said while pointing a gun in Shoichi's neck, four men then appeared in front of Shoichi. All were wearing black tuxedos meaning they come from a famiglia. The man behind Shoichi, ordered two men to tie Shoichi hands. He punched Shoichi in the stomach causing Shoichi to fall down on his knees. A man with a scar grab hold of Shoichi's hands and a man with a patch tied his hands. After they tied Shoichi's hands the two men grab him from behind and forced Shoichi to stand up. The man from behind came into Shoichi's view, unlike the other four, he was wearing a white tuxedo and anyone could tell that he was Italian. The gun was still pointed at Shoichi. The Italian man ordered the other two black tuxedo men to secure the perimeter. He then looks at Shoichi and asked.

"Irie Shoichi?"

"Who are you? I don't remember offending someone like you." Shoichi asked. Now being Byakuran's _friend _Shoichi has a lot of enemies but no one did try to harm him because they were scared of Byakuran.

"Of course you don't, because the one who massacred my entire family was the Gesso Famiglia."

"B-Byakuran-san? He m-ma-massacred your.." Shoichi was stuttering.

"Yes... he massacred them.. without any mercy.. he took everything away from me."

"How could you possibly be sure it was the Gesso Famiglia who ma-murdered your family."

The Italian man chuckled. "You really are something Irie Shoichi. Who would have thought that a man like Byakuran Gesso would also have an important person? Tell me Irie Shoichi what do you know of Byakuran Gesso or what do you know of his beginnings?" Shoichi knew that Byakuran was a natural born sadist and at an early age he already knew of killing people. That he would destroy everything in the future. Yes Shoichi knew everything of Byakuran's future but not his past. With confused feelings Shoichi said. "I don't know of Byakuran-san beginnings."

"Expected." The Italian man said. "He would never tell you about it since you are Byakuran Gesso important person. The sins of the Gesso Famiglia. Then let me tell you. At an early age of fifteen, Byakuran inherited the Gesso Famiglia because of the untimely death of his parents but rumors were spreading that Byakuran had killed his parents so he could quickly inherit the Famiglia. After one year of ruling the Gesso Famiglia, the power and territory of the Famiglia tripled and at an age of sixteen Byakuran was already known for his murders. If anyone disobeys his orders may it be family, friends, or subordinates all will be dead the next day. Many tried to stop him but all of them were killed by him without mercy and before you came you might say Byakuran trusted subordinate was his family's butler John Laidlaw, that butler was capable of many things that's why Byakuran made him; his assistant. There's one thing that Byakuran couldn't stand and that is uselessness. He killed many people because of it. He really is a natural born murderer. This is where I come in; I was a president of a weapon making company so I have associates of Famiglia's. I founded my company through sweat and blood, my wife, my children all supported me. So I really love my company but one mistake was all it took for my company to crumble into pieces. We had a delivery of weapons for the Gesso Famiglia, we were sure that it was delivered to them but Byakuran told us that the weapons were delivered to the enemy famiglia resulting to Gesso Famiglia defeat. I tried to explain to Byakuran but he wouldn't listen no matter what I say. Well I guess you know what happened next Irie Shoichi. The company that I build for years was destroyed in a few mere minutes. My family was massacred and you know what the funny thing was, he let me live because he said that he was already bored then he left like nothing ever happened. Many years past and the Gesso Famiglia became more powerful. Even though he was already a boss of a powerful famiglia, he wanted to attend school for two reasons; one was he just wanted to and second is, he was searching for useful people and this Irie Shoichi is where you come in. So I always wondered what is it that you have that a person like Byakuran would treasure you."

"I don't know." Was all Shoichi could say. He was shocked and terrified now that he knew of Byakuran's beginning.

"Hmmm... Well this is good-bye Irie Shoichi." The Italian man said.

Bang! That was the sound that Shoichi heard before he fell to ground and felt pain below his right lung, His glasses, that Byakuran gave fell off and broke. It was blurry but he could see the blood oozing from his wound he wanted to stop the bleeding but he couldn't since his hands were tied behind him. "Boss kill him already." The scarred man said. The Italian man turned around and gets a handkerchief in his jacket to clean the gun, he smirk and said. "I'm going to do that after the two of you had your fun with Byakuran's treasure." After the Italian man said that. The scarred man and the man with a patch both smiled. Shoichi tensed when he figured what the Italian man meant. "No.." Shoichi said scarcely. The two men ignored him and place Shoichi that his back was facing the ground. The scarred man lustfully kissed Shoichi on the lips deeply and started to remove Shoichi's shirt while the man with a patch grasp Shoichi's groin and slowly stroke it with his hands. Shoichi let out a small moan and he started to cry. "I beg you.. p..l..e..a..s..e.. stop..." As big droplets of tears run down his cheeks. The scarred man removed Shoichi's clothes and started to lick and suck Shoichi's nipples. After he was done with the nipples he kissed Shoichi again on the lips which Shoichi bit the scarred man lips. "Ouch.. you brat!" He punched Shoichi and he pushed Shoichi's gun-shot wound which made Shoichi scream. As Shoichi laid there about to get violated, he could only think of one person who could help him, with his last remaining strength he shouted. "Byakuran-san!" He then felt his pants being pulled. He shut his eyes already red from crying and whispered. "Byakuran-san... help.. me.."

"NO! Don't kill me!" A man screamed.

"I know where he is. No! Don't!" Another man screamed.

The Italian man was alerted and ordered the scarred man and the man with a patch to stop what they were doing to Shoichi and prepare their weapons. After a few minutes Byakuran appeared smiling a murderous aura. "Neh.. The three of you have you seen my Sh-" He spotted his Shou-chan on the ground shirtless and his pants crumpled. Byakuran saw the tears and the gun-shot wound below the right lung of his Shou-chan. He slowly walk toward Shoichi and kneeled in front of him. "Shou-chan?" Byakuran said.

"Byakuran-san.." Shoichi said silently, his throat dry. Byakuran smiled upon hearing Shoichi voice. He took off the jacket he wore and drape it over Shoichi. "Just wait a little longer Shou-chan. I'll be right back."

Byakuran stood his smile completely gone and he was a giving off a monster/murderous/devil aura. "I have to finish this quickly since Shou-chan was dirtied by your hands." Byakuran put on his Mare Ring and pointed it at the three. The three men were bind by an invisible aura. The Italian man was petrified, his voice was shaking. "Don't you want to know who I am?" Byakuran raised an eyebrow and said. "I know who you are; you are the bastard who dared to do unforgivable things to my Shou-chan. I don't care about your other matters." A thousand dragons appeared surrounding Byakuran and suddenly attacked the three men piercing their bodies again and again. Byakuran smiled a murderous smile and said. "I will give all of you a painless death" Byakuran clap his hands and the body of the three men turned inside out. That you could actually see the organs and blood vessels. Shoichi saw it. How Byakuran cruelly murdered those people, he can see why so many people are scared to death of him. He easily forgets those people who are useless and failures. He has his own reasons and won't listen to others. He will make this world his. Byakuran lifted him bridal style and kiss him on the forehead. "Let's get you cleaned up Shou-chan. Don't worry I will call the Cervello to clean it up." Byakuran held him tighter.

_**(AN: End of flashback. Shoichi almost got violated their thank god Byakuran save the day in ...a murderous way... Don't worry Shoichi is still a virgin! So let's go back to the present in Shoichi's POV)**_

I woke up with tears in my eyes. "Shou-chan, don't cry" Byakuran-san says. He was already awake staring at me with concerned violet eyes and he was still on top of me hugging my waist. I smiled saying. "I just had a bad dream Byakuran-san." I look at the clock it was already three in the afternoon. I look at Byakuran-san whose face is buried in my stomach. "Byakuran-san, didn't you have a meeting at three?"

"I canceled it."

"Why?"

"..because I want to be with Shou-chan today.."

"..but.."

"Let me sleep more. Just this day Shou-chan. Just this d..a...y..." Byakuran-san fell asleep again. I sigh as it was hopeless when Byakuran-san becomes clingy from time to time. I look at the calendar on the other side of the wall. I figure it out why Byakuran-san wanted to see me and became clingy. Today was the day the accident happened. No wonder I dreamed about it. I sigh heavily and caressed Byakuran-san white hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading! Please REVIEW. A review is what makes a writer keep writing. So please!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 The Gesso Mansion

**This is the edited version of Count Chapter 3. Hope you enjoy reading. Please READ AND REVIEW. I do not own KHR if I did there would be lemon XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Countdown<strong>

~ The Gesso Mansion~

10 days before Shoichi transfers to Melone Base.

**Shoichi's POV**

I knocked at the door of Byakuran-san office but he didn't answer. It's weird he usually opens the door quickly when he hears my voice. So I decided to open the door knowing that Byakuran-san won't be mad if _I_ enter his office without permission. I came in only to find out he was not there. I got my cell phone and dialed Byakuran-san number; 10051. After a few ring Byakuran-san did not answer. So I just decided to send him a voice mail. "Byakuran-san if you're playing hide and seek again. I will not find you. So you better tell me where you are right now. Don't forget you have a meeting with the other commanders at five. Also you have to sign these documents concerning the Melone Base in Japan." After saving the voice mail, I dialed his number again; 10051 and press sent. After a few seconds, I heard Byakuran-san phone ring, I followed the noise and there it was buried in a stack of extra-sweet marshmallows his golden colored Iphone 4s. Damn it Byakuran-san what is the use of buying a cell phone when you won't bring it. Great! Now that his cell phone is here. I don't know any other way of knowing where he is. Think, if Byakuran-san is not in his office there are two possibilities; one would be that he his somewhere and doing god knows what or two he is in the Gesso Mansion which by the way is three cities away. Let's try the Gesso Mansion first. I dialed the Gesso Mansion land-line number 51100. It rang and a familiar voice answered on the other line. "Hello, this is the Gesso Residence. What can I do for you?"

It took me a while to recognize that it was John Laidlaw, the Gesso Family head butler that answered the phone. "John?"

"Yes sir, I am John. Is there anything that I can do for you?" He answered as calmly as ever. His voice never changed. He is now 62 years old. Originally he came from Byakuran-san mother side and he served the Gesso Family after Viyana Baron, Byakuran-san mother, married Kuranoske Gesso, Byakuran-san father. I'm still a little bit interested though why, even though he knows Byakuran-san true nature served him so loyally. "Hello?" John asked. "Ah yes. John it's me Shoichi. Do you still remember?"

"Ah" John said happily. "Shoichi-sama. It has been a long time. How have you been?"

"Fine actually. John I don't want to be insulting but I called to ask you. If Byakuran-san is there at the mansion?"

"Byakuran-sama? Yes he is here. He came here this morning. Saying that work is boring him." John laughed. Which confused me, why was he laughing? "Shoichi-sama, after Byakuran-sama said that work was boring him he also told me that I should prepare an excuse to say to you when you called which you did."

Ah! Damn you Byakuran-san. How dare you to tell John to prepare an excuse. "John, tell Byakuran-san to return." John was silent but I could clearly hear that he was humming which meant he was thinking. He stopped humming and said. "Shoichi-sama, as far as I observe from the action of Byakuran-sama today. I think he is not returning so I suggest for you to come here and pick him up yourself." I always hated myself for falling in love with him. I look at my wristwatch and it was already 1:25 p.m. So I decided to pick him up. Really if he keeps doing this then he should have not plan to take over the world! "John, I'm coming over there. I'll be there in thirty minutes. Pick me up at the Gesso Private Airport."

"Yes Shoichi-sama." John answered. I ended the call and dialed the Cervello and told them to prepare my private jet plane which was Byakuran-san Christmas gift to me last year.

Gesso Private Airport, 30 minutes later.

As my private jet plane was landing. I saw John, the same as ever, his white hair neatly arranged and he was wearing the usual butler clothes. His just like your ordinary white haired head butler and he brought the limousine to pick me up as always. I got out and came to John. I smiled and said. "Long time no see John; has it been two or three years?" He bowed his head slightly and said. "It has exactly been three years Shoichi-sama when you and Byakuran-sama moved to the headquarters." He then opened the door of the limousine and it was still the same two couches in the front and back facing each other and two mini couches at the sides also facing each other and in the middle there was a small table that is attached to the limousine so it won't move. It looks more like a mini living room inside the limousine. I went in and John entered at the driver's seat. It was another thirty minute ride to the Gesso Mansion, since its location is outside of the city and the Gesso Private Airport was also outside the city. I took this opportunity to ask John.

"John, I know we just met each other again and I don't want to be rude or anything but this has been bothering me all this time… why…"

"..do I serve Byakuran-sama with utmost loyalty?" John said. He looks at me through the rearview mirror and smiled. I was in complete shock, he completely know what was I going to ask. John laughed and said to me. "Don't be nervous Shoichi-sama. It was quiet obvious what you were going to ask and you are not the first to ask me that."

"So John, since I'm not the first. Can you tell me why?"

"…." He was silent for a few minutes and the only thing I could hear was the noise the limousine gives. I saw as we passed through stores and people in the city. "I guess I should tell you." John said suddenly. "I will tell you." He said again. "I will tell you the reason why I serve the Gesso family with utmost loyalty. Shoichi-sama I will also tell you the most hidden secret of the Gesso family."

"The greatest secret of the Gesso Famiglia?" The Gesso has a secret that they are keeping. Byakuran-san didn't tell me anything about it. "John, why do you know of this secret?"

"Hmm." He smiled sadly and started to tell. "Shoichi-sama. In the years I have serve Byakuran-sama, you are the only person I saw that he treasures the most. So I think you have the right to know everything. I know of the secret since the secret of the Gesso family is connected to the reason why I serve Byakuran-san and the Gesso family with utmost loyalty. It all started when five year old Viyana Baron and her father Sir Baron, who is a well known scientist visited the high school I was attending. They held a meeting with the school faculty and told them that Sir Baron will support one student of the school and send him to a famous school in abroad and that this would raise the reputation of the school so after a little brief discussion the school faculty agreed. To find out who is the deserving student, Sir Baron made a test and whoever gets the highest score will be the student he will support. So when the school announce about the scholarship of Sir Baron I took it as a chance and gave it my all. Thankfully, I was the one that got the highest score and just as announce Sir Baron sent me to school abroad after I graduated high school. Four years past and graduation was near the day before the graduation, Sir Baron told me that the reason why he wanted to support a student because he is in need of an assistant. So after the graduation, he hired me as an assistant and I was able to lift my family from poverty. Viyana treated me as his older brother since she is the only child. Her mother died giving birth to her so I treated Viyana like a younger sister. Years past and Viyana grew into a beautiful young woman and many suitors sought her, but her father rejected everyone. He was very strict on who is to marry her only child. Time then came that Kuranoske Gesso, the young boss of the Gesso Famiglia had to find a wife. So the most trusted members of the famiglia formed a council to list all the most beautiful, and elegant daughters of well known people. From this list, Viyana Baron was picked. The council was mesmerized by Viyana's kind violet eyes and radiant black hair. In short they were attracted to her beauty. Kuranoske was also handsome with red eyes and silvery hair. The council thought they would be a perfect match it also added the Viyana was the daughter of a scientist. So they all agreed the Viyana would be perfect. Viyana like her father is a genius but she was raised like a princess by her father so she doesn't know the ruthless nature of man. The time then came when the council told Sir Baron that her daughter was chosen to be the wife of Kuranoske Gesso. He did not approve of this. He told the council that Viyana is innocent and doesn't know anything about the mafia and the true nature of man, and that Viyana and Kuranoske are complete opposites."

The limousine stopped. "Shoichi-sama let us continue the story telling until next time. Byakuran-sama is here." Indeed Byakuran-san is standing just a few meters away. I did not notice that we had already arrived at the gesso mansion. Really, the gesso mansion really is so majestic. _**(AN: Please refer to the mansion of Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail. Yeah I know I don't know how to describe a very majestic mansion in which Byakuran-san owned.) **_

I saw him smiling. I got out of the car and went to him. "Byakuran-san! Why did you leave the headquarters, knowing you have a meeting?" He pouted and hugged me by the waist and whispered in my ear. "Hmmm... I left because I just felt like leaving. Also I wanted to show something to Shou-chan and the only way for you to come here is to force you to come here because of work. Since Shou-chan is a workaholic." I raised an eyebrow. "Really... Byakuran-san! So to sum up what you want to say. You just want to cancel the meeting today with the commanders and do what you want today."

"Yeah!" He said with a straight face. He held my hand and drag me toward the forest that was surrounding the whole mansion and I am really getting annoyed for Byakuran-san always do what he wants and not tell it to anyone. Not that I'm not used to it but really since he is the most he should act like one well, he does act like a boss when it comes to serious matter but he should act serious all the time. Anyway since I was mentally complaining I didn't notice that we had come to some sort of open space in the forest. In the middle of this open space there is a small lake that when the rays of the sun hit the surface of the water they sparkle like diamonds and around the lake there was white lilies. It was so beautiful I did not notice that I have walk a little away from Byakuran-san and when I turned around I saw him smiling. He came into me and gave me a soft kiss on the forehead. He then said softly to me. "Do you like it Shou-chan? John found it a few months ago. That butler really is useful to me as ever." I don't know what came to me but how Byakuran-san said it made me angry.

I pushed him back hard. "Byakuran-san don't say it like that!"

"Hmm... what do you mean Shou-chan?" He replied like always.

"Byakuran-san you know what I meant!"

"Mou.. Shou-chan.. Don't shout." He says while staring at the white lilies. There was a few moments silence and then he turned to me grinning. "Neh… Shou-chan.. You are here to force me back to the headquarters to attend a very very boring meeting. Right?"

I don't know but I really had a bad feeling if I answer his question but since that was I really wanted. "Yes, Byakuran-san I came here for that. So now will you go back?" Byakuran-san violet eyes look at me seriously and I was actually blushing. Why was I blushing? I let my head down a bit so he can't see the blush forming in my cheeks. I heard him chuckled and ask. "What so funny?" His right hand touched my cheeks and he said. "I'll attend the meeting if you promise me you will go out on a date with me tomorrow?"

"What! Byakuran-san I don't have free time like you! I'm busy as hell!" Byakuran-san just sigh and looks at his watch his violet eyes turned to me and said. "You have more than one hour and thirty minutes left to convince me."

"Why the hell should I convince you?" I shouted at him. Byakuran-san sat down and said. "The meeting is about the Melone Base in Japan. So if I don't attend and the meeting got cancelled. You have to reschedule it again since it's very important. So in other words, your job w…"

"I know, I know! sheeeesh… Alright! You win!" I give up. I think the real reason why he let me become his second-in-command is to torture me. I sat beside him. "Byakuran-san can we go now?" He smiled at me and planted a small kiss on my forehead. "Yeah, let's go Shou-chan." We went back to the mansion and Byakuran-san left for the headquarters and I stayed behind. He looks so curious but didn't ask. Well, now that Byakuran-san is gone. I waited for John to return since he was the one who escorted Byakuran-san to the Gesso Private Airport. Thirty minutes later John returned and when he saw me sitting on the couch. I think he had already guessed. He came to me and sat at the couch in front of me. "Shall we continue the storytelling Shoichi-sama?" I nodded.

"Very well then." He made himself comfortable first then he started. "In spite the objections of Sir Baron, the council was determined. Sir Baron was well acquainted of what is really the mafia so Sir Baron told me that, the Gesso Famiglia will do anything to get Viyana even if it means to kill him. So before that happened that since that the enemy is a mafia and he is just a scientist he has no way to fight back. So he made me promise to take care of Viyana. After that there was an accident in Sir Baron laboratory and he died. I knew then that I had to keep the promise. Instead of Viyana it was me that talk to the council. I became Viyana secretary if you might say. So Viyana and Kuranoske married and after 2 years. Viyana gave birth to Byakuran-sama. The only problem is Viyana did not fall in love with Kuranoske and neither did Kuranoske. So they just married without love. So after Viyana gave birth, she fell in love with one of the staff of this very mansion. Kuranoske also fell in love with another woman and this went on until Byakuran-san fifteenth birthday. You know the rest Shoichi-sama." I look at him shocked. "I don't get it. Why are you so loyal to Byakuran-san?"

"Hmm.." John looks at the window. "What would you become if you grew up in an illusionary family that you know is an illusion and had live with it for fifteen years?" When John said that I couldn't answer but there was a word in my head and that is warped. John stood up from the couch and said. "It was pity for Byakuran-sama that made me loyal to him." With that John left. Feeling tired and confused. I texted Byakuran-san that I would be staying in the Gesso Mansion for the night and he replied real quickly that he'll come back since he doesn't want me to forget about the date. Like I can.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading. Please REVIEW. A review is what keeps a writer writing.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 The Amusement Park

**This is the edited version of Count Chapter 4. Hope you enjoy reading. Please READ AND REVIEW. I do not own KHR if I did there would be lemon XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Countdown<strong>

~ The Amusement Park ~

09 days before Shoichi transfers to Melone Base.

**Byakuran's POV**

A forest near the Gesso Mansion, 09:00 a.m.

"This is annoying because of this I have to waste precious time to spend with my Shou-chan." I am really pissed right now. Some pawns of the 10th Vongola Cloud Guardian got some important information about the Melone Base in Japan. As I walk to the interrogation room where the intruders where I thought in my head some ways to kill them _brutally_ for making my sweet Shou-chan wait. We had planned to meet at the amusement park that I had recently bought. Of course I did not tell Shou-chan that I bought an amusement park. He would certainly get angry with me. We planned to meet at 9 but because of this emergency. So I told Shou-chan to wait at the amusement park. I will murder them (the intruders of course). I saw John standing at the front door and he bows to show respect as usual, the truth is I already know the reason why he is so loyal to me. Pity, that's the reason why, he is so loyal to me. I don't care anyways as long as he serves me at his best. I have to admit he is best at what he does. I need a person like him. Well as long as I don't do anything to his family he will never betray me. After bowing he tells me that there are five intruders, all of which are members of Hibari's information gatherer. I look at them through the one-way window of the interrogation room. "John, do they know everything?"

"Yes and no, Byakuran-sama." He said while also looking through the one-way window. He then continued. "Yes, because they have already sent the blueprint of the Melone Base to their headquarters and no, because they do not know who is the person in-charge and the people that will be working in the Melone Base. Shoichi-sama will be safe when he transfers to Melone Base." He looks at me with strong eyes. Really, he is the only person that I know who is loyal to me that is not afraid of me. I wish Shou-chan can be like that too. I wish he would not fear me but what can I do. I am fearsome, cruel, and ruthless. Any person as kind, weak, and pure hearted as my Shou-chan would fear me. I look at my watch; it was already 9:10. I have a brilliant idea to end this quick, I look at John with my as Shou-chan calls it murderous smile and said. "They have already sent the blueprints, nothing to worry about that as long as they are not Shou-chan they won't understand the blueprints. What's important is that they don't know about my Shou-chan. So as for the intruders let's give them a _painful death_ shall we. As for how, since you are the one that caught them John, you will have the honor to choose how they die. As long as they will regret what they did (for making me tell Shou-chan to wait on our date that is) and of course it must be _really_ painful. He bows to me once again and said. "If that is what you wish Byakuran-sama."

10:30 a.m., inside the amusement park.

I saw him sitting on a bench quietly fidgeting on his phone. "Shou-chan!" I called out his name. He looks at me and smiled. He was wearing a light brown sweater and ordinary jeans. He looks at me and smiled cutely. Shou-chan came to me and said. "Byakuran-san so what was the emergency about?" I smiled back at him and said. "It was nothing, just a minor delay of plans. Let's get going." I grabbed his hand and started walking towards the haunted house. As we walk Shou-chan ask me. "Byakuran-san, when I entered the amusement park, when they saw me. They let me in without paying and even though the line was long to the entrance of the Hall of Mirrors they let me in, instantly… what did you do Byakuran-san?" I stop dead in my tracks and I look at Shou-chan who was making the answer-me-or-ill-leave face. "Mou… Shou-chan. Why do you always observe everything and ask questions?"

"Byakuran-san, with you as my boss and you, being you, of course I'll observe everything you do." He looks at me with angry green eyes. I sigh. Shou-chan is the only person I know that can make me act like this. "Shou-chan, I am begging you. Please just enjoy this day with me. This is our date. Please." As I said it, I saw Shou-chan blushing to the max and he tried to hide it from me by turning his face way from me. My Shou-chan is so cute. I smiled. "I saw that Shou-chan, don't need to be shy. Now let's go."

"What are we going to do first Byakuran-san?" Shou-chan ask and I look at him and grinned. "Well Shou-chan" I said then pointed at the scariest place in the amusement park. "We are going to enter the haunted house first." I felt Shou-chan hand slipped and the next thing I saw him running fast. "Shou-chan?" I ran after Shou-chan and caught him by grabbing his right hand. "Shou-chan don't tell me that you still are scared of haunted houses."

"I am not scared… I'm terrified. You know well that I have a trauma of haunted houses." Shou-chan was crying.

"But Shou-chan, I thought you got over it when we were still in school." I held his left hand and felt both of them shaking. Shou-chan stared at me angrily.

"Byakuran-san this is final. I will not enter the haunted house. We can ride anything; I won't complain just not the haunted house." I thought about what Shou-chan said. This is our date and making Shou-chan angry would ruin this. Especially that the time is nearing when Shou-chan will transfer to Melone Base. So I just decided to try the rides that don't involve haunted houses. We tried the roller coaster first, and expectedly Shou-chan almost vomit, then we tried the bumper cars and I just found out that Shou-chan has no talent in driving at all after that we entered a maze and almost got lost, after that we entered the mini museum of the amusement park and so we tried all the rides in the amusement park, we also ate lunch together and because we really had fun we didn't notice that the sun was setting. We decided to eat some snack first and try one more ride. The ferries wheel, we entered the gondola and Shou-chan sat on the other side. As the ferries wheel started to rotate, my mind wandered to the day Shou-chan would leave for Melone Base. I could not help but tell my sweet Shou-chan this question, even though I already know the answer. "Shou-chan" I began. "Will you betray me?" I look at Shou-chan smiling. I saw Shou-chan green eyes trembling with fear. His mouth was about to say something but it closed. I know that Shou-chan felt responsible for the destruction of worlds. Yes, Shou-chan was the reason why my powers awakened but it was my decision to rule over every boring world. Those people who accused my Shou-chan to be the one responsible should actually be thankful. When I met Shou-chan my boring life became fun with Shou-chan always creating games and all. It postponed my plan of world domination. The other me in the parallel worlds told me that this is the only world remaining that is still not conquered by me. I ask them why and they told me that the reason is because this is the only world that my Shou-chan met the 10th Vongola Boss Tsunayoshi Sawada. I hate it; it makes me want to kill thousands of people even though I already did it.

"I…" Shou-chan whispered softly. "I… I… I won't betray you Byakuran-san" He says quietly. I look at the small window of the gondola and we were already at the top. The scenery was beautiful how the sun dyed the city yellow-orange. I look at Shou-chan and he was so cute, beautiful and so fragile at that time, how the setting sun color; colored the face of my Shou-chan, how his green eyes were shining and how Shou-chan red hair mixed with the color of yellow-orange and how his hair move by the wind. _Shou-chan is mine._

"Byakuran-san" Shou-chan called softly to me. "Can I also ask you something?" His voice was shaking.

I stared at Shou-chan for a while and notice that he was staring at me strongly. It must be serious for Shou-chan to act this way. I smiled. "Sure, Shou-chan ask anything." Shou-chan was fidgeting with his finger. So cute.

"So Byakuran-san, if you can undo something in your life what would you want it to be?"

"Hmm.. for me.. nothing I don't want to undo anything in my life." I smiled at him, but there is one thing I really want to undo but it is not in my life. I want to undo the moment that Shou-chan met Tsunayoshi Sawada. "What about you Shou-chan? Do you want to undo something in your life?"

"Byakuran-san for me, there are many moments that I want to undo but…" Shou-chan was tearing up. He tried to wipe it first with his hands. "...but if I undo this moments I might lose the person I really love." I held both of Shou-chan's hands and kissed them. I wiped Shou-chan's falling tears and caressed his cheeks and planted a small kiss on his forehead. "Don't cry Shou-chan. I'm sorry for making you answer." Shou-chan took his handkerchief and wipes the remaining tears on his eyes. "Shall we go home now Shou-chan?" I ask.

"Yeah, we should. You have another meeting tomorrow Byakuran-san." Shou-chan smiled cutely. I signaled the operator to let us down. We left the amusement park and I told Shou-chan that we should walk for a little while before getting in the car and he agreed. We walk while holding hands since there were no people around because I made sure to instruct the guards that at this time, there should be no people around the amusement park. As we walk I ask Shou-chan. "Did you have fun Shou-chan?" I saw Shou-chan smile and giggle a bit. Shou-chan then turned to me and said while smiling. "Yeah, I had fun Byakuran-san. What about you?"

"If you had fun then of course I had fun, my sweet Shou-chan." I kissed Shou-chan on the lips deeply.

**(AN: Wahhh… that is so sweet. So below I will write a suspense paragraph in my point of view. The timeline when it happened is after the date of Shou-chan and Byakuran-san.)**

In the headquarters, a phone that is hidden vibrates in the middle of the night. Someone was calling Shoichi. He was in the showers humming, he was glad that the date he had with Byakuran was happy and peaceful just like they were still in school. He got out of the shower wearing his pajamas, this is actually the first time that he did not past out because of work. He then noticed the hidden phone vibrating. Shoichi went to his laptop and hack the cameras around his room and turned them off. He then goes to the vibrating phone to see who was calling him. He saw who it was and his happy mood turned sad in moments. He answers the phone. They talk silently but intensely, tears were appearing in Shoichi's eyes. Their conversation has an aura of betrayal, sadness, anger, and regret.

"You better not fail Irie Shoichi, If the plan does not work well and he really dies and this was all for nothing because of you. I swear I will kill you myself. You better be ready for what will happen." A man with a deep voice said full with anger.

Silently Shoichi replies. "I know." His voice is shaking. "I 'm already ready, I know of the consequences, if the plan fails. I will be in Japan in nine days and the device won't get discovered in Melone Base, no one but me knows of its existence. I'm already preparing the final stages for the bullet. He won't die; he will just be in a deep sleep." Shoichi then cuts the call. He put the phone on his table that is full of papers from contracts to blueprints. He sat on his bed crying silently while saying. "I'm sorry Byakuran-san I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading. Please REVIEW. A review is what keeps a writer writing. Look forward for Chapter 5 since it has LEMON. It might take me some while so please be patient. : )<br>**


	5. Chapter 5 You are Mine

**Hello minna so this is chapter 5 of Countdown and as I said there is LEMON. So yeah enjoy reading and PLEASE REVIEW. Oh yeah this chapter is in MY POV. Hope you enjoy. There is a little bit 1827. : D**

**I do not own KHR if I did the genre would be Shounen-ai/Yaoi in the anime and in the manga. XD**

**Rated M for words used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Countdown<strong>

~ You are Mine ~

08 days before Shoichi transfers to Melone Base.

Early in the morning, in his room Shoichi faces his laptop to create plans for the time travel of the 10th generation Vongola Famiglia. It is another job that he is responsible with; he analysis it carefully and also hid it that Byakuran cannot find it. He is very concentrated that he was shock to see an email from an anonymous person and it says:

"Irie Shoichi, we need to meet today. We must meet at the same time and place. You must be careful not to be followed."

From one look at the email Shoichi knows the one responsible for it. The 10th Vongola Cloud Guardian. He sigh deeply and looks at his phone it was 5 o'clock in the morning. So meaning he has to finish work early to make time to meet with the Vongola Cloud Guardian. He closes his laptop and start working at the documents that need his approval and signatures. Meanwhile at Byakuran's office he was swaying his chair back and forth like a child he had known that this is the day that the 10th Vongola Cloud Guardian would call for a meeting, since his self from another world had already told him everything. He watches through his window as twilight was happening. From this day to the day his Shoichi will leave the only thing he had to do was destroy the Famiglia's that are against him. After Shoichi will leave, Byakuran will find the remaining members of the real six funeral wreaths. Byakuran grins as he watches the twilight.

With a lustrous chuckle Byakuran said. "I'm sorry Shou-chan. I can't let you live until you will be mine. So I guess I will have to force you." He then grab a pack of marshmallows and began eating eat. As twilight ended and the sun has risen.

The day went by as usual, Shoichi going to Byakuran office to report and to make an excuse to go to Japan for an emergency concerning the Melone Base. Byakuran seemed displease first but he then agreed. After that he reverted to his old self acting like a child, it was already three o clock when Shoichi had done all his work and was now preparing to leave for Japan. He pack all the things he needed for the meeting and was now heading to his jet plane when he saw Byakuran standing at the doorway.

"Byakuran-san, what is it?"

"Nothing Shou-chan, I just want to see you."

"Byakuran-san, I will just be in Japan for 3 hours I'll come back as soon as I finish the meeting." Shoichi says while noticing a small sad smile on Byakuran's face. He went to Shoichi and gave him a hug and stealthy put a very small spy camera on Shoichi.

Shoichi did not notice and hug back. "Let me go now Byakuran-san. I'm going to be late."

"Yeah" Byakuran whispered. He let go of Shoichi and watch him aboard the jet plane. Byakuran silently went back to his office with a murderous aura.

**Somewhere, sometime in a place no one knows except for a few people.**

Shoichi voice is heard. "So that's where the plan will be executed. I will make sure that my henchman will take the task to assassinate you Tsunayoshi."

"Are you sure about this Shoichi-san?" Tsuna's asked.

"About what?"

"About betraying Byakuran, you might be murdered if the plan fails."

Shoichi walk toward Tsuna and said in a serious tone. "The plan won't get discovered nor will it fail 10th Vongola Boss but if somehow Byakuran-san knew I was the one responsible. I will welcome death since my sin to this world is heavy but as long as I am alive I will do everything to defeat Byakuran-san."

**A door opens.**

Revealing a tall figure with black hair and wearing a tuxedo.

"Tsunayoshi" A deep and emotionless voice said. "The bullets were examined they are exactly what this guy said." He then went to Tsuna's side and leaned on the wall his face as emotionless as ever.

Tsuna smiled. "Thank you, Kyoya. Please don't be offended Shoichi-san"

"No, of course you have to make sure."

"That's enough talk." Kyoya said while taking a blueprint and laid it on the desk. "This is the blueprint that my unit stole, verify it Shoichi if this is really the blueprint of Melone Base."

Shoichi looks at it and says. "Yes this is the blueprint; see these hollow passages this is made so that the rooms can be change with one another. All the rooms have the same size except one, Shoichi then pointed out a big room in the leftist side of the Melone Base and thats where will you find the device that will keep your future bodies here in this time."

"In other words it's like a rubix cube." Kyoya says. "What about the second phase of the plan where will the young version of us enter the Melone Base."

Shoichi pointed to a small and unnoticeable entrance. "This is entrance is designed for the incoming of supplies in Melone Base so it should be the most unguarded when there are no supplies."

"Thank you, Shoichi-san you really have done well." Tsuna's calm voice said. "Kyoya the information should be enough. Shoichi-san has done his part of the plan the rest is ours."

"Very well Tsunayoshi" Kyoya says while getting something from his pocket and it was one of the bullets that will be use in the assasination. "Can I keep this; I presume you made many of these just in case." He says holding out the bullet. Shoichi nodded his head and then look at his watch, two hours has passed. Now he really has to go to Melone Base to really have an answer to the questions Byakuran might ask him. "I'll be going then." Shoichi said and left the room. Not long he heard the door opened and closed.

"Irie Shoichi" Kyoya's voice came. Shoichi stop and look behind him and said. "What is it Hibari-san?"

"…" There was a long silence before Kyoya spoke. "Please…" He says almost like whisper. "Irie Shoichi please don't fail. A cloud can't live without his sky." With that Kyoya left without saying anything else. You don't have to be smart to know what Kyoya meant. Shoichi sigh deeply and whispered to himself. "I know Hibari-san. I won't fail; I don't want anyone to lose someone important to them because of me again."

After the secret meeting with the Vongola, Shoichi left for the almost operational Melone Base. He made sure that he knew all the security codes and the places of the Melone Base. After 1 hour Shoichi's jet plane was landing in the Gesso Private Airport in Italy. He was met by the Cervello.

"Shoichi-sama, Byakuran-sama wants to see you immediately. Please come." One of the Cervello opened the backseat door and Shoichi went in without questions ask. At the moment the backseat door was closed smoke appeared and Shoichi felt sleepy with a fading voice he said. "Dammit Byakuran-san what no..w."

Shoichi felt something pressed on his stomach and he could clearly feel a pattern of breathing. He opened his eyes.

"Hi, Shou-chan" Byakuran said. "You were asleep for one hour. It's already 8 in the evening."

"Byakuran-san, why did you do that?" Shoichi asked. Byakuran sat up and said. "I had to it is the only way to get you here."

"Here?" Shoichi looks around and he noticed that there were not in the Millefiore Headquarters or any facilities he knows. "Where is here Byakuran-san?"

Byakuran looked at Shoichi and played with the little red locks of Shoichi's hair and he gave Shoichi a kiss in the forehead. He then said in a whisper like voice. "This is the place where my mother usually meets her lover. Also my father has a house too which is also the place where he meets his lover" Byakuran chuckled a little bit and got up he went towards the window and opened the curtains that revealed a full moon. Shoichi sat up and he saw Byakuran's smile that made Shoichi shiver of fear. Looking out of the window Byakuran continued. "That's also the place where I killed my unborn baby brother. Yeah, dad's lover got pregnant and I can't afford to have a rival also I don't want a baby brother back then since both of my parents are bastards. Just imagine if I let that child live and he grew up with parents like that… he would have become just like me." Byakuran grinned. "… and I can't afford having another me in this parallel world. I only need myself and you Shou-chan in this beautiful world that will soon be mine."

"Byakuran-san" was all Shoichi could say. There are still many things about Byakuran that he still doesn't know. Suddenly Byakuran pushed Shoichi on the bed, remove his glasses and kiss Shoichi passionately and deeply. Byakuran forced his tongue inside of Shoichi mouth and when the need of air was too great he broke the kiss. He then whispered to Shoichi. "Sorry, Shou-chan I can't control it anymore. I need you to be completely become mine before you leave me." With that he remove all of Shoichi's clothes and played with Shoichi's nipple.

"mmm… Bya..kuran"

Byakuran continued to suck and lick all of Shoichi's skin that made shoichi moan of pleasure. Byakuran stopped to see Shoichi erotic face that made him want more of his sweet Shou-chan. Byakuran held unto Shoichi's hand and pinned it on the bed as he gave Shoichi another deep kiss. Byakuran then remove all of his clothes and kiss Shoichi again while whispering. "You are mine Shou-chan, only mine." Shoichi shivered of pain as he felt Byakuran's fingers enter him.

"Byakuran-san it hurts… ah.. ha"

"Bear with it Shou-chan. I'm doing this so it will hurt less when you will finally become mine."

Byakuran slid his finger stretching Shoichi slowly. As Byakuran watch Shoichi moan and make faces that he has wanted to see this many years made him instantly hard. Suddenly Shoichi felt a sharp pain.

"Ah….. ha… Bya.."

Byakuran leaned closer and give a kiss on Shoichi's forehead. "Shou-chan" Byakuran said passionately as he thrust inside of Shoichi. Shoichi hug Byakuran feeling his heat and sweat. "Shou-chan. Do you love me?" Byakuran ask between pants. Shoichi look at Byakuran's deep violet eyes. Shoichi closed his eyes and with tears he said. "Yes Byaluran-san, I love you…ah.. very much" Byakuran hug Shoichi back and said. "Then don't leave me because you will be my queen." As Byakuran thrust again Shoichi could feel pain and pleasure mixing up. "I won't leave you Byakuran-san.. ah… I will save you."

When Byakuran heard the word 'save' he thought. "I don't need to be save Shou-chan as long as you are mine. I don't care if the world will hate me. As long as you are mine."

Byakuran opened his laptop and inserted a micro-sd memory card as it plays the recorded video of Shoichi's meeting with the Vongola. As the video plays, Byakuran could not help but be irritated, now that his Shou-chan is fully his. His eyes wandered to the sleeping form of Shou-chan on his bed and with irritation he said.

"Well, I should play what Shou-chan wants to play. Don't worry Shou-chan I will play but you already know that I win most of the times. You will come back to me Shou-chan. You will as always."

* * *

><p><strong>I know.. you 're a bit disappointed of the lemon scene. SORRY. That was all I could write. Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading. Now time to review! Please review.. I am running out of ideas what the next chapters will be about. So if you have an idea please PM me. I'll be waiting! PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 Replacement

**Hello Minna! Sorry for the late update. It almost slipped my mind that I haven't started writing chapter 6 since I had really no idea what will chapter 6 will be about so I started to watch KHR until this idea hit me. I guess you already know what episode made me realize this idea. Also I thank you readers for bearing with me my writing style always changes so it is kinda hard to understand. Thank you so much I hope all of you will read this story till the end. Anyway here is Chapter 6. So yeah enjoy reading and PLEASE REVIEW. This chapter is in MY POV again. Hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own KHR if I did the genre would be Shounen-ai/Yaoi in the anime and in the manga. XD**

**Countdown**

~ Replacement ~

07 days before Shoichi transfers to Melone Base.

With an aching pain on his hips because of yesterday Shoichi starts his day early on his patrol on Melone Base. Writing down problems and machines that needed to be fixed. After that he calls a small meeting with his team that will also be sent to him to Japan, after the meeting he will sign all the papers that first needs his approval before Byakuran. It was a normal day to Shoichi. The cervello came into his office carrying another pile of papers. Shoichi seeing the papers sigh deeply and instructed the cervello to put the paper down. "Ah... who knew sitting on a chair and signing papers can be so tiresome." Shoichi complained. Staring at the pile of papers Shoichi thought. "_I wonder how Byakuran-san workers would handle this when I'm gone… gone… That's right when I'm gone who would handle all the things I handle. When I'm already in Japan. I can't possibly still handle the matters in Melone base and here. Do I need to find a replacement for me? If I want to I have to find it now so I can teach him personally._" Shoichi thought of it deeply, rocking his office chair he took a deep breath and said. "Alright. I have to find my replacement."

_~Tomaranai No Control Iki sakinado  
>No Control dare mo kitto<br>No Control shiranai mama susun dekita  
>No Control sekai no ishi<br>No Control shitagau nara  
>Tatoe kokoro ni uso tsuitemo<em>

_No No No, No No No, No No No, tears~_

Shoichi cell phone was ringing. Seeing the caller was Byakuran he answered. "Oh.. Good morning Byakuran-san. What do you want as I remember I already sent you the documents."

"Mou.. Shou-chan that's not the reason why I called you."

"Then what's the reason?"

"Can you come to my office this evening?"

"_Eh… these evening… why not now.. oh yeah this is the perfect chance to ask him about finding a replacement for me._" Gathering all the courage he can. He asked. "Uhm… Byakuran-san can I ask you something?"

"Mmm.. Ok what is it Shou-chan?"

"Uhm.. you know that I will be departing for Japan soon and I realized that if I'm gone who will take care of the matters here in Millefiore Headquarters."

"…. So you're saying I should give you permission to find a replacement for you.." Byakuran said with a very monotone voice.

"_Wow.. Byakuran-san is really fast in analyzing._" Shoichi chuckled nervously. "Well yeah.. so.."

"Shou-chan, of course my answer is NO I don't want anyone except Shou-chan, well see you this evening my sweet Shou-chan." After ending the call with Shoichi. Byakuran bit his lip and throw his cell phone hard smashing it to smithereens. "Cervello!" He shouted. The cervello came in as quickly as they can. "What is you order Byakuran-san?"

"Get my plane ready!"

Shoichi sighed deeply as he was cut off by Byakuran-san. Now if it were others they would have given up the idea the moment Byakuran said no but it was Irie Shoichi and he is still determined to find a replacement for him even though Byakuran didn't agree. He heard that Byakuran left suddenly so he took this opportunity to find a replacement. He posted a sign.

**For those who want to apply for the position of:**

**Personal Secretary**

**Or in other words my position please put your name below.**

**Irie Shoichi.**

Now the truth is Shoichi expected only 10-50 applicants considering that many employees loved Byakuran. One hour after he went back to the sign he posted and the number of applicants almost made him lose his balance.

"You have got to be kidding me…. I never thought this many people would want my position badly." He stretches his arm that was trembling and grabs the lump of papers. "How can I interview this many people before Byakuran-san gets back. 500 people." Shoichi closed his eyes. "_Oh well… I should just conduct a pre-elimination before I call them for an interview._" With that thought Shoichi went back to his office and started to read all the names, some names he scratch out and after one whole hour. He had finally finished the pre-elimination from 500 it became to 100. "Yay! Finally done. Now that I think about most of the applicants are from the ordinary employees another proof that Byakuran-san really is famous." Shoichi chuckled. He was about to call all that had pass when-

~ _g-r-r_ ~

"Ugh… dammit my tummy hurts what time is it?" He looks at his watch and it was already 1:30. "Well better get lunch first." The cafeteria was already empty when Shoichi got there the only person Shoichi could see was chef and his assistant. He went to the counter and saw there was spaghetti left. "Uhm… Can I have the spaghetti?"

"Oh.. Shoichi" The assistant chef said. "You're late today. I thought you wouldn't come."

"Ah well I had things to do here and there."

"Well that's Shoichi for you. Here is the spaghetti." Shoichi took the spaghetti and said. "Hahaha.. thanks well then I'll be going now. Bye." Shoichi went back to his office and ate. He was again about to call all that had when-

"Shoichi-sama!" The two cervello girls shouted while entering his office.

"_What now?_" He looks at the two cervello. "What is it? Can't you see I'm busy."

The two cervello girls look at each other. "We are sorry Shoichi-sama but you see Byakuran-sama called us and he said to tell you that he will contact you in ten minutes."

"Ten minutes, what does he want?"

"We don't know Shoichi-sama. He only wants us to pass the message."

"Alright, now please get out."

"Good-bye then Shoichi-sama." After the cervello left Shoichi turned on the communication waiting for Byakuran's call, five minutes had pass and still no call. "_Really…. Byakuran-san. I have more important things to do than wait for your call._"

_~I'll be get my perfect world, Please don't let me down.  
>Honoo kakagero! PARTY no hajimari<br>I'll be get my perfect world, Please don't let me down.  
>Moyashi tsukuse osakebi wo agero Party!~<em>

Shoichi answered the video call.

"Hi! Shou-chan."

"Hi, Byakran-san… uhm what do you want. I thought you have something to do for you to leave in your plane on such a hurry."

"Ah.. Don't worry about it Shou-chan~.. I was just taking out my anger."

"…" Shoichi swore he could see something burning from behind Byakuran. "Byakuran-san where are you exactly?"

"It doesn't have to do anything with you Shou-chan. I just wanted to see you and remind you about this evening kay~?"

"Ok, Byakuran-san." Byakuran turned off the comlink. He looks at the five burning villages below, hearing their screams.

"Byakuran-sama?" Kikyo called. "It seems that the Vongola is protecting the five villages but do not worry we will crush them as soon as possible."

"Neh.. Kikyo.." Byakuran says with a happy face. "There is really nothing better than seeing a village destroyed and hearing the villagers scream." Hearing this Kikyo knew that Byakuran was really pissed since he knew that destroying villagers is Byakuran's stress reliever.

Shoichi thought what Byakuran meant by taking out his anger. Then he realized it and at the thought Shoichi's stomach became uneasy. "_No, please don't let it be. Please let it not be what I am thinking. No... don't tell that the reason he got angry was because of that. Byakuran-san how selfish can you get. Why… why did I fall in love with you._" Shoichi felt that he was about to vomit. He went to his bed and made like a small ball position to lessen the uneasiness of his stomach. Even though he was already having a stomachache he grab the list of applicants knowing it was the reason Byakuran did a cruel thing he tore it into pieces. He grabs his phone and dialed a number. After a few minutes of talking he cut the call, and Shoichi silently shed tears clutching his bed sheet he cried until he fell into a deep sleep.

_~I'll be get my perfect world, Please don't let me down.  
>Honoo kakagero! PARTY no hajimari<br>I'll be get my perfect world, Please don't let me down.  
>Moyashi tsukuse osakebi wo agero Party!~<em>

Shoichi was woken up from his slumber by his phone that was ringing. The caller was Byakuran.

"Hello, Byakuran-san?"

"Shou-chan, were are you? It's already six in the evening."

"What?Oh.. I'm sorry Byakuran-san. I'll be right there." Remembering what Byakuran told him. Shoichi hurriedly went into Byakuran room and he was surprised of what he saw. A table for two there were decorations and in the middle of the table was a beautiful flower that Shoichi had never seen and the food that was prepared was really sumptuous.

"Do you like it Shou-chan?" Byakuran says smiling. "I wanted for us to have a dinner date."

"_Dinner date?_" Shoichi thought. "_I thought Byakuran-san was angry because of what I did._" Shoichi gathered all the courage he could gather and said. "Bya… Byakuran-san, I thought you would be angry at me. So why are we having a dinner date."

Byakuran just chuckled and smiled. "Well, at first I was really angry at Shou-chan but I can't stay angry at Shou-chan so long because you see Shou-chan." Byakuran walks toward Shoichi and hug him tightly. Byakuran's big hands caressed Shoichi soft red hair and he whispered into Shoichi's ear. "I know at the very end of everything I will always have you by my side. My sweet lovable Shou-chan." Byakuran kissed Shoichi passionately but shortly. "Let's eat Shou-chan."

He led Shoichi to the table and they began to eat. Shoichi getting nervous by second had no appetite to eat but refusing Byakuran is a very big mistake so Shoichi ate slowly.

"Don't be afraid Shou-chan." Byakuran says while looking down and playing with his food. He then looks at Shoichi with a sad smile on his face. "I would never hurt you but you know Shou-chan, you can really be cruel to me sometimes."

Shoichi confused on how he can be cruel to the cruelest man in the entire world just asked. "Byakuran-san, how can I be cruel to you in anyway?"

Byakuran leaned and smiled to Shoichi that made him shiver in fear. He then whispered to Shoichi's ear. "Leaving me here in Italy and you going to Japan even though you know how much I want you by my side Shou-chan. Isn't that an act of cruelty to me?"

At hearing those words, Shoichi was not sure whether to be happy because the man he loves did not want him to be gone or to be scared since Byakuran is also pointing that he cannot leave Italy or be free. Shoichi felt that he was being cage by Byakuran but there is one thing that Shoichi is so sure and that he was now crying out of fear. Byakuran is in love with Shoichi but he is also a man that had murdered and destroyed lives. Shoichi could not move out of fear, tears were coming out from his eyes but he could not wipe them his body refused to take the orders of his brain to get out of the room. Suddenly he felt Byakuran's hands removing his eyeglass and putting them on the table. "Shou-chan stop crying, didn't I already tell you that I would never hurt you." Byakuran wiped Shoichi's tears and kiss him on the forehead. He carried Shoichi bridal style to his room and laid him on the bed. Byakuran caressed Shoichi's hair gently and kiss him on the neck that made Shoichi moan. "Bya… Byakuran-san no…" Shoichi pleaded remembering the pain yesterday. Byakuran grinned. "This is punishment Shou-chan, so be good and I promised I will do it gently."

Suddenly a big boom was heard and the Millefiore Headquarters trembled. Byakuran got up and opened the comlink. "What happened?"

"Sir, it seems that the arcobalenos are attacking us."

"…"

"Sir, what should we do?"

Byakuran smiled like a madman. "So they are finally desperate. Announce to them I will be coming to them, I can't let them destroy the headquarters." With that he switches the comlink off.

Byakuran eyes turned to a sitting Shoichi, who was staring at him with eyes full of tears. Byakuran went to him and kneeled in front of Shoichi. "It seems destiny doesn't want you to be punish Shou-chan but I won't be angry as long as destiny won't allow you to be away from me." Byakuran grab Shoichi's hands and kissed it gently. "You are mine, my Shou-chan" Byakuran got up walking toward the door. "Stay here Shou-chan. I don't want you to see when I kill those damn arcobalenos and the vongola. I'll be back soon." Byakuran lock the door.

Shoichi was really afraid. This is the first time Byakuran had been really possessive, Shoichi felt that if he made a wrong move Byakuran will kill him. So he stayed there since Byakuran did lock the door. He laid there on Byakuran's bed that smelled of marshmallow, he hears the sounds of fighting and feels small trembles within the headquarters. Shoichi covers his ears and slowly fell into a deep sleep again.

Byakuran got back with a smile on his face like nothing happened. He sees his Shou-chan sleeping peacefully on his bed and went to it he sat on the bed and said. "As long as you are here, I won't do the same mistake like what I did on the other world where I lost you. I can't live in a world without you that's why I had to take that Byakuran in this world."

"I love you so much my Shou-chan."

**Arigatou gozaimasu minna! For reading this chappie! Sorry for the late update! Hehehehe… I was planning to write lemon for this chapter but I was worried for the health of Shou-chan. So the next chapter would be published on the last week of July. Thank you for those who have review. Please REVIEW! For a simple spoiler I will give you the title of the next chapter and it is: ****Feelings of Destruction**


	7. Chapter 7 Feelings of Destruction

**Dear readers, I thank you all for bearing with me. I am still a beginner and I know I have many mistakes here and there and wrong grammars and words and all. So really I thank you for bearing with me and still read this story. Also I thank everyone that had reviewed and the people that are reading this story. I promise to do my best on making the story I little bit more exciting since the day that Shou-chan will be moving is getting closer.**

**Hahaha.. I feel like I just gave a political speech! Oh well. So minna this is Chapter 7 of Countdown. Please READ AND REVIEW.**

**I do not own KHR if I did the genre would be Shounen-ai/Yaoi in the anime and in the manga. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Countdown<strong>

~ Feelings of Destruction ~

06 days before Shoichi transfers to Melone Base.

"As long as you are here, I won't do the same mistake like what I did on the other world where I lost you. I can't live in a world without you that's why I had to take that Byakuran in this world."

Those words kept repeating in Shoichi's dreams, he felt tears on his eyes Shoichi felt there was something in those words that soothing and scary at the same time he could never guess what are emotions of Byakuran. He wakes up suddenly and the sun's rays blinded him momentarily. He thought about the dream and for some reason he seemed scared more than happy that Byakuran would say something like that. He wanted to sleep more so he closed his eyes again then he smelled a familiar flavor of marshmallow. He then felt hands caressing his hair, a familiar voice then said. "Good morning Shou-chan~" He heard Byakuran's voice behind him and stiffened. Byakuran closed his eyes and buried his face in Shoichi's hair he notices everything especially when it has something to do with his precious Shoichi. "Was your dream scary Shou-chan, you cried a little." He pulled Shoichi by the waist. "Yeah it was scary… a bit." Shoichi's voice was shaking a little. He then notice that the sun was already high. "Byakuran-san what time is it?"

"Hmm.. I guess it's already 10"

"10?" Shoichi questioned and then suddenly he burst standing almost knocking Byakuran out of the bed and shouted. "Byakuran-san you have a meeting with the other commanders at 9! Why didn't you wake me up! And why didn't you go!"

"Calm down Shou-chan.." He said as calmly as ever. "First I didn't wake you up since you were sleeping so peacefully it really is best to watch you sleep personally rather than through the cameras and second the meeting hall was destroyed yesterday."

"Huh? The meeting hall was destroy- ugh!" Memories of yesterday came flooding back into Shoichi's mind. _"That's right that arcobalenos attack and I didn't want to hear it that's why I force myself to sleep." _Shoichi's stomach became uneasy so he runs to the toilet just in time to vomit. _"The arcobalenos attack and Byakuran-san did he.. but he acted like nothing happened at all."_ Byakuran followed Shoichi but did not enter the bathroom he hears his Shou-chan vomit twice and then came into the bathroom he grab a towel. Shoichi turned to see Byakuran and said. "I'm sorry Byakuran-san I didn't mean to dirty yo-"

"It's all right Shou-chan. I'll just call one of the cervello to clean it up." Byakuran wipes Shoichi's mouth. "Byakuran-san?

"What is it Shou-chan?"

"The arcobalenos did you.." Byakuran smiled that made Shoichi scared. Byakuran threw the towel and caressed Shoichi's red hair he then buried his face on Shoichi's shoulder saying. "Don't worry Shou-chan. I gave them a merciful death. For now let's go outside the base and get lunch." He grabs Shoichi from the bathroom led him to the dressing room, where there are new clothes waiting for Shoichi. "Byakuran-san if we're going to get lunch we should just go to the cafeteria. I know you don't like it there bu-"

"It was also destroyed yesterday. Now get dress Shou-chan. I'll be back shortly and oh.. you are forbidden to go out of my room until I comeback." Byakuran then left his room. _"The cafeteria was destroyed I hope the assistant chef is okay we were just getting to know each other."_ Shoichi thought then he just sigh and just did what he was told. Byakuran who was smiling pass through destroyed passages and entered a humungous room that looks like a storm had pulverized it leaving no one alive. There he called the two cervello girls who were in charge in cleaning the aftermath of the battle. "Make sure everything is cleaned before me and Shou-chan return. Also don't forget to dispose all of the corpses they are starting to smell and I don't want my Shou-chan to see or smell them and make sure to erase every drop of blood in the headquarters I will give you 5 hours to do it. If I see my sweet Shou-chan crying because you have failed to do your job it will be the last thing you will ever do." With that being said Byakuran left, leaving the two cervello girls and everyone there fearing for their very lives.

Byakuran got back to his room seeing a sitting Shoichi. He was wearing plain jeans and a brown jacket and underneath was a gray shirt he was also wearing sneakers. Byakuran was satisfied on what his Shou-chan was wearing. "You look so cute Shou-chan! Wait just a minute Shou-chan." Byakuran went to the dressing room and just after a minute he went out of the dressing room wearing a gray jacket and white shirt underneath and plain jeans that was tattered a bit he was also wearing a sneakers. "Now with this we would just look like ordinary citizens. Come on Shou-chan." Byakuran grabbed Shoichi and drag him through many passages clearly avoiding the destructive scene yesterday. Shoichi knew that Byakuran did not want to let him see it but he really wanted too. After many turns Byakuran and Shoichi got out of the Millefiore headquarters.

Outside Byakuran led Shoichi to where he keeps his motorcycles and seeing them Shoichi ask. "Byakuran-san, when did you learn to drive?"

"Mou.. Shou-chan of course I know how to ride a motorcycle." Byakuran pick the one colored white it was an off road motorcycle."

Byakuran and Shoichi travelled more than 30 minutes since the Millefiore Headquarters was very far away from the city. They entered the city and stop at a restaurant. Byakuran got off the motorcycle first and entered the restaurant after a moment Byakuran signaled Shoichi to come which Shoichi did. The waiter bowed slightly and opened a door that was mark reserve.

"The food will be ready in 10 minutes sir." The waiter said with that he closed the door and Byakuran led Shoichi they took a stairway and Byakuran stop. "Here we are Shou-chan."

Shoichi was shock at what he had there was a table and it was surrounded by white lilies that was from the garden they saw near the Gesso Mansion. Byakuran went to the table and raised his hand and said. "Come Shou-chan this will be like our second date." Shoichi cried a little that Byakuran actually prepared this under his busy schedule. Sgoichi walk to Byakuran and held Byakuran's hand. "Thank you Byakuran-san. I can't believe it you actually did this."

"Eh!" Byakuran said sounding annoyed. "I will do anything what Shou-chan says."

~Buzz.. buzz..~

Byakuran's cellphone vibrated and look who was the caller then his happy face became serious suddenly. "Uhm.. Shou-chan do you mind?"

"Ah.. not at all Byakuran-san please answer it." Byakuran smiled and gave Shoichi a small sweet kiss on the lips. He then said. "I'll be back, I will call the waiter if you want something else to order." Shoichi smiled and said. "Alright Byakuran-san."

Byakuran head downstairs and after a few minutes the waiter that had greeted us came and ask. "Sir, do you need something?"

"I do, Do you have by any chance a laptop that I can borrow I notice that your restaurant is a Wi-Fi zone."

"Yes we have sir. I will bring it to you in a moment" He then left for downstairs and when he came back he was holdind a laptop and gave it to Shoichi. "Thank you so much" Shoichi says. "The waiter bowed slightly and went for downstairs again to entertain the other customers. Shoichi type something on the computer that a hacker can only understand and there was a small cracking sound in the computer and suddenly it revealed the inside of the Millefiore Headquarters. Shoichi type more words and there was another cracking sound and there it revealed the humungous room that the battle had taken place. There Shoichi was on time to hack the camera he saw the cervello and other people cleaning the bloodstained wall and carrying the bodies of the arcobalenos already covered with blankets but it did not stop the blood to be seen. If Shoichi saw how the real bodies were separated he would have vomited right then and there but it did not stop Shoichi's stomach to feel the uneasiness. Shoichi saw enough and turned the laptop off. He was telling himself that Byakuran did what he told him that he gave the arcobalenos a merciful death which is a total lie. He put the laptop aside and just waited for Byakuran to return.

Meanwhile outside the restaurant Byakuran talk to Kikyo. "Byakuran-sama I have found another person that would be perfect to be your guardian. Her name is Bluebell."

"Very good Kikyo! I will visit her when I have time and make sure that no one knows. Alright."

"Yes, Byakuran-sama." Byakuran turned off the phone and head back to the restaurant.

"All right, kill them all no one must know that we visited this village. Burn this village." Kikyo said and a small laughter could be heard behind. "Bluebell let us go. Byakuran-sama says he will see you in due time." Bluebell smiled. "I cannot wait to meet him Kikyo-kun and thank you for killing all those people who had humiliated me."

"Well" Kikyo said smiling. "You are now part of the six funeral wreaths and no one laughs at us since we are the guardians of Byakuran-san and he is the most powerful person of the world and this world would soon be his."

Byakuran got back to Shoichi with a table full of unique kinds of food of Italy and he noticed the laptop beside him. "Shou-chan" He says merrily.

"Ah.. Byakuran-san, who was the call from?"

"Ah.. it was from nothing Shou-chan." Byakuran went to Shoichi and sat down on the other side of the table. "Let's just enjoy our second date." Byakuran and Shoichi enjoyed the food and talk about the past when they were still in school the fun times and about certain events that made their bond for each other go deeper. After lunch Byakuran toured Shoichi in the famous sightings of Italy and 5 hours had past so easily they went back to the Millefiore Headquarters. The cervello did their job in disposing the corpses and cleaning every speck of blood but repairing the destroyed places would take months to repair. It was again Byakuran who led Shoichi turning into corners avoiding the destructive scene. Byakuran and Shoichi stop at Shoichi's office there Shoichi said. "See you later Byakuran-san"

"Ah! Shou-chan" Byakuran says merrily. "I will come back to get you don't leave the room ok?"

"Alright Byakuran-san" Shoichi says calmly. Byakuran then left. Shoichi's mind then began to wonder. _"Why won't Byakuran-san let me see the fatrenath of the battle. I really want to go but he instructed me not too and he seemed really serious when he said me not leaving this room. I'll just ask one of the cervello."_ With that Shoichi sighs his stomach begins to become uneasy. At exactly 6 o'clock in the evening the two cervello girls that was incharge in the cleaning entered Shoichi's room carrying the documents that is necessary in repairing the destroyed places in the Millefiore Headquarters and it just so happens it needed Shoichi's signature. Shoichi took this as a chance to ask the cervello what really happened. "Tell me the aftermath of the battle." Shoichi commanded the two cervello girls.

"We cannot tell you, Shoichi-sama. Byakuran-sama commanded us not to tell you anything." Shoichi became annoyed.

"If you won't tell me I will not sign these papers." The two cervello girls look at each other and bowed. "We are very sorry Shoichi-sama but if we tell you Byakuran-sama will kill us."The first cervello girl said. "I hope you will understand we will then just leave these papers here. We will come for them tomorrow" The second cervello girl said and with that they left the office of Shoici. Shoichi was a bit annoyed he had no choice so he turned on his laptop and tried to retrieve the recorded videos of the surveillance cameras around the battlefield before they were destroyed. He retrieved it and watch it from the very start.

Byakuran talking to the arcobalenos and then the fight started and that was when Shoichi saw how Byakuran killed the arcobalenos mercilessly and how many people at that time died to being drag in the chaotic battle between Byakuran and the arcobalenos, he watch how the assistant chef died a huge piece of wall came flying to him crushing him and killing him on the spot. Many of the surveillance camera were now broken and one remain to play. There he saw how Mammon was pierce by the 12 dragons of Byakuran and fell to the ground lifelessly. The recorded video stop playing for it had been destroyed a wall that fell on it.

Shoichi took a moment for his mind to register what had happened and when it finally did he ran to the bathroom to vomit Byakuran's words reapeating in his head. **I gave them a merciful death. **Shoichi cried and run out of the room to see the scene himself and it terrified him the blood and the corpses were all gone but the scene was still terrifying with all the destruction. His mind imagining where are the bloodstained walls and the corpses lay. He cried hard and went to Byakuran's room with no hesitation forgetting how Byakuran would react. He slammed the door opened on Byakuran's room and there he was talking to his phone. "Byakuran-san!" Shoichi yelled. Byakuran lowered his phone and place it on his drawer near the bed. "What's wrong Shou-chan? Why are you crying?"

"You said you gave them a merciful death!" Shoichi said his voice trembling.

"I did." Byakuran says while walking toward Shoichi.

"You lied! I watch the recorded video of the surveillance camera"

"Ah.. really Shou-chan you never cease to amaze me." He said smiling and hugs Shoichi by the waist. Shoichi still angry push Byakuran away which he did not expect. "Shou-chan?" Byakuran says sadly. "I'm sorry I made you sad but they said they were going to kill you I could not let them do that."

"But you could have killed them with mercy." Shoichi shouted.

"I did" Byakuran said he went to Shoichi and hug him again by the waist to comfort him.

Shoichi's tears fell heavier. "Byakuran-san piercing someone in every part of his body is not mercy killing. I know that you kill behind my back and I accepted this because this is a mafia but I wish everyday that you at least kill those people with mercy. I…."

Byakuran caressed Shoichi' red hair. "Shhh.. Shou-chan don't cry."

"No.." Shoichi said between tears. "I was the one who made you like this. If hadn't wanted to change my future you would have not become a monster that destroys. This is all my fault."

Byakuran tightened his hug on Shoichi. "Don't say that Shou-chan because if you didn't do it our paths would never cross. I would have become a monster anyway because this world was becoming too bored for me then we met at school and this world became fun again." Byakuran kissed Shoichi passionately and laid him on the bed gently. Shoichi was still weeping when Byakuran removed Shoichi's glasses and shirt and started to suck and kiss Shoichi skin from his neck to his stomach.

"Byakuran-san" Shoichi said tenderly. He had fallen asleep sometime ago. "I love you so much so please stop this destruction." He says in his sleep.

Byakuran kiss Shoichi on the lips and whispered. "I love you too Shou-chan. I love you so much that I had to destroy everything around you that would take you away from me."

Byakuran put his right hand on Shoichi's head and a faint white glow started to appear. "You will not remember what happened in this night from the point you came into my room to here." Then the small white glow disappeared. Byakuran went to the other side of the bed and laid he pulled Shoichi closer to him and whispered. "Shou-chan will always be mine."

* * *

><p><strong>Woah! I finally finish it. Really college life is so stressful and writing this fic was so much a stress reliever for me. Yeah.. I know you got a feeling there should be lemon. I am so sorry I really have to practice in writing lemon so I decided to write them at the last 2 chapters of Countdown. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BEARING WITH ME I KNOW I STILL HAVE A LONG WAY TO GO. To those who have<strong> **reviewed arigatou gozaimasu and to those who have not still thank you so much for reading this story now for a simple spoiler for the next chappie here is the title: ****Uncertainty **


	8. Chapter 8 Uncertainty

**Hello Everyone! This is Chapter 8 of Countdown! Well I'm out of words to say! SO let's start the story! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**NOTE: ****(..)**** This means they are talking in sign language.**

**I do not own KHR if I did the genre would be Shounen-ai/Yaoi in the anime and in the manga. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Countdown<strong>

~ Uncertainty ~

05 days before Shoichi transfers to Melone Base.

"_I was the one who made you like this. If I hadn't wanted to change my future you would have not become a monster that destroys. This is my entire fault."_

"_I love you so much so please stop this destruction." He says in his sleep._

"_I love you too Shou-chan. I love you so much that I had to destroy everything around you that would take you away from me."_

Shoichi woke up with tears on his eyes. He looks around and Byakuran was not there. He felt as if he had really slept well or that he had said something that he felt so relieved but he could not remember, the moment he had opened his eyes. He had forgotten the words. But there is one thing he is sure and that is. He doesn't want to see Byakuran at the moment. He runs out of Byakuran's room and heads to his office, ignoring the destroyed places in the Millefiore headquarters. When he gets to his room he feels like he could not breathe. Every time he thinks of what happens it hurts both in mind and in his heart. He looks at his watch; it was already 9:30 o'clock in the morning. Shoichi felt that he needs to get out of the headquarters, he feels like he has been trapped here for ages even though he had went out yesterday. He changes for new clothes and grab his jacket. He called one of his subordinates to prepare a car. In 20 minutes Shoichi was heading to the city again, unknown that Byakuran was watching him the whole time, he ordered two of his so-called-trusted-men to follow Shoichi to make sure nothing happens to his sweet Shou-chan.

Shoichi got off the car near a park it was the biggest park of all in the city. You might even say that there was a small forest in the park.

"When should I get you Shoichi-sama?"

Shoichi breaths the fresh air near the park. He smiles. "I will just call for you, alright?"

"Very well then Shoichi-sama, please do be careful."

"I will" Shoichi says, the car then drove off back to the Millefiore headquarters.

He slowly walks observing everything the sounds of everyday normal life, children's laughter and even the sounds of the birds tweeting. A strong gust of wind came and he saw a balloon pass above him and then felt something bump his knee he bent down only to see a cute blond girl almost 9 years old.

"Are you alright?"

"Mmm.." The blond girl says. "I'm alright my nose just hurts. I'm sorry I ran into you mister."

Shoichi smiled seeing the innocent face of the girl. "Why were you running?"

The girl then pointed at the balloon that was now stuck below a tree. "That was the balloon that passed earlier." He then looks at the girl and ask. "Is that yours?"

The girl nodded. "I was holding it but then a strong wind came and blew it out of my grasp. I followed it not looking so I bumped into you."

Shoichi chuckled not because of the explanation of the girl but he chuckled because he felt that it has been so long that he had been in a conversation like this. He said smiling. "Do you want me to get it for you?"

The girl smiled innocently. "Yes! Thank you so much mister!"

"Shoichi, my name is Shoichi. What about you?" He ask taking the girl's hand and walking to the tree where the balloon was stock. The girl said smiling. "My name is Reminence."

"Reminence? What a unique name!"

"Wah!, really?" The girl said excitedly. "Do you want to know how I got my name?"

Shoichi pondered and said. "Yeah, I want to know but first let me get your balloon."

Shoichi climbed the tree and got the balloon easily. "Here let's tie it to your hands so you won't let it go next time alright?"

"Okay, like my mommy always said. You really have to hold on to what's really important not just now but for the past, present and future." The girl said trying to impersonate her mother voice, she then giggled.

Shoichi then ask. "Where is your mother?"

"She's coming here. We always meet here and walk around the park."

"Why? Can't your mother accompany you?"

"She is very busy, and I don't want to be a burden to her or to anyone else that's why I want to be strong. Can you stay by me until she comes here?" The girl said smiling innocently.

"Yeah, sure"

The girl smiled again. "Come on Shoichi, let's go take a seat. So I can tell you already how I got my name." She pulled Shoichi and they sat on a bench near the seesaw.

The girl then said. "You see my mommy is an author she writes many kind of stuff, and she was just like any normal person but them because of an accident she lost her sense of hearing. I was just a baby back then; we originally live in a rural area. It was a peaceful town but then mommy said that there was a fight going on by these two large famiglias and our town became the battlefield that was when mommy lost her sense of hearing." The girls smiled sweetly.

Hearing the story the girl just said he wandered how could she smile like that. "How can you smile? Aren't you angry that they were the ones that made you mother deaf?"

The girl answered. "You see mommy said, you can't do anything that has already happened, you can just prepare for the future but that does not mean you should forget the past completely. So mommy named me Reminence so she still can remember the past even though it's painful. She said that past is part of her so she doesn't want to forget." The girl suddenly put her arms around Shoichi's face and said. "Don't cry Shoichi."

"Heh?" Shoichi questioned, tears dripping from his eyes. "When did I start to cry?" Shoichi remembered it as the girl was telling her story that first time where the Vongola and Millefiore Famiglias clash and the town that was nearby got caught in the crossfire, the town was obliterated and there were only survivors since the Vongola protected the town. He never thought that he would meet a survivor in the town. Shoichi covered his face.

"Ah.. its mommy." The girl said suddenly. "I'll go get her." She jumped joyfully and run toward her mommy she has blond color hair. She dragged her mommy to Shoichi. The girl them made a sign language telling. (Mommy this is Shoichi. He helped me got my balloon back and he also accompanied me until you got here.) The mother smiled to Shoichi and made a sign language to the girl telling. (Tell this nice young man thank you from me.)

Luckily Shoichi knows sign language and understood what the mother said. Shoichi made a sign language to the mother. (You don't have to. I know about sign language.) The mother smiled.

(Thank you for accompanying my daughter.)

(It was my pleasure; she has a strong spirit and is very fun to be with.) The mother giggled a little even though there was no sound produce by it.

(Do you want to have lunch with us? This is the least I can do for you.)

"Yeah! Mommy is right. Please have lunch with us."

Shoichi pondered, it was already 12:30 in the afternoon he should be getting back to the headquarters, he did leave without permission but the girl tugged his jacket and said with puppy eyes. "Please?"

Shoichi smiled weakly. "Sure"

They went to a diner and sat at the corner. (Please wait here, me and my daughter will just order. Do you want anything?) The mother asks. Shoichi then replied. (I'll just have anything.) The mother smiled and she and her daughter went to the counter to order.

Shoichi just sat there while watching outside through the window, this happening was really relieving him. He can't take everything and just shut it down completely there will be a point will that Shoichi would break and this happening is making him relieve all the bent up emotions he can't express. He had a feeling that Byakuran already knew that he left and had sent somebody to follow him. He does not know where the person is but Shoichi could feel it. He closed his eyes.

He then accidently imagined what the scene would become after Byakuran had ruled the world. He saw through the window the destroyed cars everywhere. The leafs of the tree were burning with fire and people walking in line being held in chains and the diner he was in right now it's roof was torn off and even though it was in the middle of the day the skies were painted with the color of red-orange. Shoichi opened his eyes quickly and closed it again to stop the tears going out of his eyes.

"Shoichi?" The girl said. "Are you alright?"

"Ah… yes.. I was just spacing out a bit."

The mother and her daughter came back with their lunch and they talk about some topics. After lunch they decided to visit a bookstore that had published the books of the girl's mother and she gave her a book entitled. "The Cruelty and Happiness of Life" Noon then came and they decided to go home. The mother made a sign language that said. (I hope all the things we talk about and the book I gave you will help you and you can't keep everything for yourself. Be strong. That is my advice to you.)

Shoichi replied. (Thank you so much Elena.)

They separated ways and Shoichi then decided to go back to the park, talking with the girl and her mother made Shoichi's resolve to ascertain a happy future stronger. Then he saw near a store a family picture, he thought of his family he dialed his family home number and a familiar voice answered. "Hello, this is the Irie residence."

"Ahm Mom.." Irie says. There was a long silence before he hears the joyful scream of his mother. "Shoici! My baby boy, how are you? It has been a long time since you called. We don't know what has happened to you. Where were you? Have you been well?"

Shoichi smiled. "Mom.. I'm alright, I'm sorry that I haven't called in a while I was really busy with work and all. Anyway I called you because I'm going home in 4 days."

"Really?" Her mother's happy voice said. "Do you want us to pick you up at the airport?"

"Ah.. no. I still have things to do. I'll just be the one to come home." Shoichi heard her mother sigh.

"Shoichi?" Her mother said. "I am very happy that we will be able to see you again. You have become really successful, you are not that little Shoichi I know that gets stomachache every now and then. I don't know if you will accept this advice or not but my mother's intuition is tingling me. I just want so say be brave, we will be waiting for you to come home."

"Thank's mom." Shoichi smiled. I'll be going now. Bye mom."

"Bye my son."

Shoichi cut the line. He sighs. "I'll be going home in 4 days."

On the other hand in the Millefiore Headquarters, Byakuran was listening to the recorded conversation that Shoichi just had with his mother. Byakuran listens as he eat his favorite marshmallows. "Shou-chan" He says silently but deadly. "You really do want to leave me. Why Shou-chan?"

Shoichi watches the sky it was already painted red-orange and the sun was already setting. He suddenly then imagined the image again when Byakuran had ruled the world. The park now was empty and sounds of the rusting metal echoing. The trees had all disappeared. "I have to." He says silently. He decided to go back to the headquarters. He had to make sure a happy life for everyone for the past, present and future.

As Shoichi cell phone was ringing waiting for the other line to pick up. He heard a tree crash to the ground and a scream; he thought that the man Byakuran had ordered to follow him had targeted the girl and her mother so he ran to it. Only to see two men dropped to the ground with holes in their stomachs his eyes followed the collapse man, he then felt death and vengeance Shoichi then look forward and it almost made his heart stop. The 3 Vindice was there with their cloaks and their chain weapons. One of the Vindice said.

"Irie Shoichi, your sin is you're very existence, your irresponsibility of your past and future has driven this world to destruction." He was then suddenly surrounded by chains and they disappeared into thin air

Shoichi's cellphone dropped to the ground and on the other line you can hear. "Shoichi-sama! Shoichi-sama!"

* * *

><p><strong>YES! I have finish Chapter 8! YEAH I know this is kinda a boring chapter. But hey there's a cliff hanger. Hehehe I made this so there is a bit excitement in the next chapter. Poor Shoichi! It seems like everything he has done is always wrong. Alright in the next chapter, Byakuran to the rescue!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 For You Always

**Hello minna! This is chapter 9 of Countdown.. hehehehe there us a little bit 1827 scene here since I am big fan of that paring also. Well nothing much to say. Sorry it took long I am just recovering from the midterm exam and thankfully I survived. Hahahaha take that midterm exam! You can never kill me! Haha! Hope you will enjoy reading this chappie! So PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Note: "**_**this"**_** means the other Byakuran is speaking and also the other Shoichi of the other Parallel World.**

* * *

><p><strong>Countdown<strong>

~ For You Always ~

04 days before Shoichi transfers to Melone Base.

"_Irie Shoichi, your sin is you're very existence, your irresponsibility of your past and future has driven this world to destruction."_

"_Whether you live or die depends on his decision, you are very pitiful Irie Shoichi just like a puppet you obey to his control unknown to you."_

"_A string puppet in a maze."_

Cold… very cold that was what Shoichi was feeling, he woke up feeling the numbness of his entire body. He slowly or tried to opened his eyes, it was heavy like it was frozen, at last he finally managed to open his eyes wide enough to see where he was. He remembered that he was captured by Vindice and that was it he looks at his wristwatch but it had stop working due to the cold it stop at 3:00 he did not know whether it was AM or PM. He looks around his surroundings he was in a metal room with no window which did not help him since he had no way to tell what time is it, he saw a metallic door and a bed which he was sitting on but he was sure this was the Vindice prison since he could feel the cold of winter even with metals surrounding him. He had heard from Byakuran that the Vindice can be located at the coldest place on the planet but what intrigued Shoichi the most was he found himself awake in a room rather in a tube with water and wires attached to his body. He wanted to know the answer and he got it when out of nowhere one of the vindice appeared with an arcobaleno on his shoulder almost like the Vindice had read Shoichi's mind.

"You are alive?" the Vindice ask and Shoichi can't help but feel a little bit angry.

"Did you expect me to die?" Shoichi answered.

"For a boy with a fragile body, I am very interested how you can entertain a person like Byakuran."

"Entertain?" Shoichi ask. "I am not Byakuran's entertainer. I am his -"

"Toy or maybe puppet…" The Vindice says without a single feeling. "Or are you his lover?"

"I…" Shoichi could not utter any word, even though he knew that Byakuran did love him but he always felt trap within a cage the he cannot escape without being killed. So he changes the conversation miserably. "So why was I not in a tube? Is it because of Byakuran-san?"

The Vindice walks toward the closed metal door and said. "Don't be overconfident Irie Shoichi, you are not in a tube because you are going to die at sunset unless your _owner_ appears to us." The Vindice then disappeared through the closed metal door leaving a stunned feared Shoichi and he says quietly. "Byakuran-san is not my owner. I belong to myself and only myself, but I don't want to die yet, not here, not until I stop Byakuran-san. Hmm.. I wonder if his mad he might already know I'm here, will you come for me Byakuran-san or will you let me die?"

As Shoichi is pondering if he is going to live or die, a white haired man in the headquarters of the Millefiore Famiglia seemed happy and angry.

Byakuran is rocking his office chair back and forth holding Shoichi's phone that was left behind. "Hmm.." Byakuran says smiling. "Shou-chan never ceases to amaze me.. that is really why I love him so much.. uwaaahhh~.." He stops rocking the chair and fidgeted with Shoichi cellphone. "I really wish that Shou-chan stops keeping secrets from me. It really makes me sad but still thank you so much for the information my sweet lovable Shou-chan." He kisses the phone gently and crushed it with his bare hands and turns on his comlink. "Cervello prepare my jet plane. I have to go the Vindice prison before they do something to my Shou-chan." Byakuran whistles as he heads to his jet plane. "Just endure a little bit Shou-chan, your knight in shining armor is coming." He giggles.

1 hour and 30 minutes later.

Byakuran's private jet plane landed on an airport below the mountain where the vindice prison is located. In this airport Byakuran went to a large room and commanded that no one will disturb him.

As the cervello were busy preparing for the equipment that they will to go to the Vindice prison, Byakuran in the large room was inside a cocoon like shape and here he can contact to the other him in other parallel worlds. Byakuran remembered that there was another parallel world that his Shou-chan was taken by the Vindice and so he went into that parallel world to speak with the Byakuran there. As Byakuran cross through the other parallel world he would see the events of the two world at the same time and when he was finally able to cross a room that he know very well materialized around him.

"_You're here."_ A man said. Byakuran turned to side and saw his image or his other self holding tightly a sleeping Irie Shoichi. "Did he pass out crying again?" Byakuran ask noticing the redness of Shoichi's cheek.

"_Yes, he pass out again but don't worry. I think Shou-chan is now slowly accepting that I now rule this world."_He touches Shoichi's lips."Hmm.. well I think you know very well the reason why I'm here." He says smiling. The other Byakuran smiled and kiss Shoichi's neck. _"Well of course I know. I am you and you are me but before that how is your Shou-chan?"_

"Shou-chan is fine but I think he is already in that phase that his resolve to kill me is cannot be change anymore just like what happened to your Shou-chan." Byakuran says still smiling. The other Byakuran smiled. _"Indeed.. that was a tough time to Shou-chan but he will always come back whether sweet Shou-chan likes it or not. One more thing."_

"Is it about the other Byakuran?" He asks knowing what the other Byakuran will say.

The other Byakuran caresses Shoichi red locks being careful not to wake him up. _"I felt a great disturbance on the spaces between the parallel worlds, even though I know that you took another Byakuran from another parallel world to yours I do not know why since that parallel world has been destroyed."_

Byakuran went to the window and look down. Here he saw people living with their usual lives but everywhere Millefiore spells were watching. Those who follow the rules will be rewarded an ordinary life while those who resist will be punish. He can see still buildings being repaired and buildings that are still destroyed caused by the final battle. A perfect world with no sin and people obeying his orders, a perfect world just for him and his Shou-chan. "The Byakuran in that parallel world failed to protect Shou-chan it seems he was overconfident."

In hearing that the other Byakuran aura became deadly and he says in scary monotone voice._ "Foolish, a Byakuran that cannot protect Shou-chan. How did Shou-chan die? Did Vongola Decimo and Shou-chan met in that world?" _He tightened his grip on Shoichi but not tight enough for Shoichi to wake.

"No, they did not meet there but it seems that in that parallel world the Vongola Decimo and Uni were a bit smarter and tougher. The Byakuran in that world had a little trouble but soon enough he had manage to take all the 7 pacifiers but it seems when Uni died she made sure that her plan would kill the most important person that can change the direction of everything and Vongola Decimo with that outrageous super intuition of his figured out what Uni was thinking and went along with it."

"_So what was Uni's plan?"_ The other Byakuran says as Shoichi who was sleeping moved a little, Shoichi clutch the other Byakuran shirt and move closer to him and he move his head closer to the other Byakuran's neck and whispered. _"Byakuran-san.. please stop.. please.. don't. I beg you."_ A tear went out of Shoichi's closed eyes. The other Byakuran wipe the tear and kiss Shoichi on the forehead.

"Shou-chan is super cute when his crying." Byakuran smiles.

"_Of course, and only me can see this tears of his and maybe you since you are me."_

"Hmm…~ you ordered Shou-chan not to let his tears show to anyone. That would be fascinating."

The other Byakuran slowly carried Shoichi bridal style and went to their bedroom while saying. _"Tell me already."_

"Mmm..~" Byakuran says. "You really are me. Well I don't really know the details but at the final battle in Japan all the Vongola Guardians agreed to their deaths. The 7 pacifiers that was in the other Byakuran's possession was suddenly transported to the Vongola and it seems that Vongola Decimo was desperate to really stop the other Byakuran and so as Uni so they decided to destroy the 2 tri-ni-sette as the same time it exploded thus killing the Vongola Guardians and those who were caught in the explosion and neither me or you or that Byakuran could not predict the power of the 2 tri-ni-sette. Of course the other Byakuran survive but he was already too late to save Shou-chan that was inside the Melone Base in Japan base since the power of the tri-ni-sette entirely wipe out the country of Japan. Well as for the rest you know very well."

**Insert 1827 scene. Aka final scene**

The Varia and the other Vongola Guardians were trying to distract Byakuran and his six real funeral wreaths for it was now the last desperate battle with the Vongola Guardians that had no rings, a few kilometers away Hibari who was already injured to the point of dying went to Tsuna who had also injuries that would cause his death. He sees Tsuna preparing the Vongola Rings and the Pacifiers.

"Hibari-san, is this really the only way?" Tsuna says sadly even though his guardians had already agreed to die for the sake of stopping Byakuran he had always felt that there is another way but it seems that he could not reach it.

"Do you still doubt omnivore?" Hibari says monotone as ever even though he was at the verge of dying.

Tsuna shook his head. Hibari could see the tears and the blood dripping below Tsuna, he went to him and hugged him from the back. "You better hurry the other herbivores are at their limit already."

"It's already done, but I can feel that if I activate it I would kill millions of lives."

"Whether you activate it or not millions of lives will die omnivore. There is no other choice." Hibari turned Tsuna around that he was facing Tsuna and hug him. Tsuna rested his head on Hibari's chest and felt that Byakuran was already on his way to them. "Hibari-san" Tsuna warned.

"I know, let him come here maybe that monster will die." Hibari said and at that moment he saw a white haired man land in front of them. "Hibari-san" Tsuna hug Hibari tightly.

Hibari look at Byakuran with no fear on his eyes. "You may rule this world but you will not become a god." Hibari threw his tonfa at Byakuran and he dodges it and that moment Tsuna activated the self-destruct of the 2 tri-ni-sette. White colored enveloped them and a sharp and destructive sound was heard.

**End of final scene**

The other Byakuran place Shoichi on the bed gently. _"The tri-ni-sette could not be complete anymore and also Uni and Shou-chan is dead, even though the other Byakuran can rule the world he could no longer become a god. Well~ now knowing that I can see why you took that Byakuran. No Byakuran can live without his Shou-chan and no Byakuran cannot become a god."_

"Anyway, tell me what the Vindice want with Shou-chan." Byakuran faces the other Byakuran.

The other Byakuran sits beside the sleeping Shoichi._"Take the paper there on my desk. I had a feeling that you would come so I wrote it down before hand. You better go, you're Shou-chan is waiting for you."_

Byakuran smiled and slowly vanish taking the paper the other Byakuran wrote. The other Byakuran neared his mouth on Shoichi ear and whispered seductively. _"For you always my adorable Shou-chan... for you always."_

Byakuran gets out of the room only to see that the preparations are still not ready. He sees the sun almost setting. "Useless as ever~" Byakuran says. "Hmm.. better go there myself, I already know what to do anyway." Byakuran lit his mare ring and soared through the icy wind going to the Vindice prison himself.

30 minutes later.

Shoichi tries miserably to warm himself by rubbing his hands and feet, his clothes where not doing too much good since the coldness had already went through his clothes. He feels so much numbness in his body; his eyes and ears were now failing him. "Is this really how I'm going to die?" Shoichi murmurs. He was going to die due to the cold. "Well, I am going to die either way. I guess Byakuran-san must be really angry with me." He thought. He heard a metallic door opening and saw a familiar silhouette come to him and said. "You've endured well my Shou-chan."

"I expect you to see through our deal. Byakuran"

"Don't worry, the pacifiers are safe and I expect you to see through also our deal concerning Ghost."

"Ghost is here and no one else's knows of his existence."

Shoichi felt warm and like he was being carried since he felt very light, he tried to open his eyes and there he saw a person that really looks like Byakuran but he was in a tube and had long hair and has a more muscular build but his eyes shut tight not long after cause of the numbness.

After that Shoichi lost consciousness completely.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! Finally finish I am so sorry that it took so long. My brain was full of math formulas and subjects that I could not imagine things. Hehehe well it is now finish chapter 9 that is. I woud like to thank all those who have read and reviewed my story even though it is still pretty much immature writing and who had read this from the very beginning. Oh yeah.. if you want to befriend me this is my facebook _Otaku michelle_ See you next chapter! : D<strong>


End file.
